


Fire and Ice

by Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes/pseuds/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REQUEST FROM TUMBLR:<br/>Request: Hopefully requests are still open. Could you do a Badass!reader meets dean winchester and saves the brothers butts on a hunt. And the reader is super sassy and has the best comebacks that make dean speechless. A little dean x reader? Pleasee? Your stories are amazing and I LOVE how you make them super long! Request: Can you do a reader story where she is a hunter who meets the Winchesters on a hunt, and she then has to save Dean because he gets distracted from looking at her so much. <br/>Request: If requests are open can you write a badass!reader one where she has a load of tattoos and Dean thinks it's really sexy and one night she tells him what they mean. And maybe some fluff? ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SMASH!

A glass shattered against the wall beside you, having narrowly missed your head.

Turning with a smirk to the dark haired guy who had thrown it, you met his stare and let your eyes do all the talking.

He was gonna get it next.

Not that you could exactly get to him right then, as there was numerous fights going on in the space between you, and you currently had a guy in a headlock, with zero intention of letting him go any time soon.

You were teaching him a lesson.

You had beaten him at a game of pool, but he hadn't wanted to hand over your winnings, so you'd asked him to hand them over, remaining calm and pleasant, but he was still stubborn.

That was when you had lost your cool and informed him that he had better hand them over or you were going to put him down and take them from him.

Clearly thinking you were bluffing, or not a threat, as you were so much shorter than him, he had made the mistake of laughing in your face and attempting to push past you.

That was when you had made your mind up about how everything was about to go down, and you used his own strength against him to help him -face first- into the nearest wall.

Then all Hell had broken loose.

Seeing what had happened, the guy's buddies had jumped to his aid, hesitating only a little at the fact that you were a woman, before they had made a grab for you.

Other bystanders had then taken sides and before anyone knew what was happening, a full on bar fight was taking place, and everyone was fair game.

If you were being honest, you had no real interest in the fight. You just wanted to take your winnings and leave.

There was a hunt a few towns over that had your name on it, and you'd only stopped so that you could get a little sleep and a drink before you cleared out the vamp nest.

But then you'd heard the jackass from across the room, loud-mouthing about how great he was, and how easily he had defeated this other guy, who you had known hadn't wanted to even play in the first place. The jackass and his friends had bullied him into it.

You should have known then that something was gonna kick off between you and the jackass. 

You couldn't stand bullies, and so usually got into fights protecting the under dog.

The guy was a total dick, and it was obvious that he was a regular bully by the way everyone in the bar kept their eyes downcast around him.

Something about that just didn't sit well with you, so you'd gone straight up to him, head held high as you challenged him to a game.

That was when he had made his first mistake.

"Sweetheart, what kinda man would I be if I took a lady's money from her?"

You had resisted the urge the break the pool cue over his head for calling you sweetheart, and instead made a remark about the fact that he was too scared to play you, because you were gonna hand his ass to him in front of everyone.

Then you had sealed the deal by laughing at him.

Strike one to his ego.

His eyes had narrowed and he circled the table, eyes running over you as he sized you up.

"You want me to show you how to use the stick?"

You'd rolled your eyes at him.

"I'm sure I can handle it," You'd replied sarcastically and he had turned to his buddies.

"Hear that boys? She knows how to handle a stick..."

Somehow that had triggered laughter from his friends and you once again had to remind yourself to remain calm. They were just idiotic bullies with one brain cell between them.

After that, the game had began and you had kicked his ass, and like the ego ruled jerk he was, he just kept coming back for more, determined to beat you.

He just couldn't do it though, so that had led to the situtation you were then in.

Somehow the dude had managed to get out of the headlock and he was now facing you, his face red and breath coming fast.

He was pissed.

First you had owned him at pool, and then you had very nearly kicked his ass in front of the whole bar.

You stood your ground and let out a small chuckle, even though your heart was hammering in your chest and you were pretty sure that if he got ahold of you, he could do some real damage.

But you were a hunter. You fought bigger and uglier creatures on a weekly basis, so he wasn't going to catch you. You were too fast.

You smirked at him, no longer caring that you were a lady.

"You can still walk away... Just hand over my money and I'll let you go with a little dignity," you offered.

The guy just growled and started towards you, his fists clenched, so you dropped into a defensive position and got ready.

Suddenly someone was between you, stopping the jackass from getting any closer.

"What the lady said! Clear off!" Said the new guy, holding something up for the jackass to look at, and you caught a glimpse of what it was.

SHIT!

It was a badge, and you really didn't have time to get arrested. Again.

Dropping your guard, you looked around and saw that all the other fights had broken up and the cop was emptying the place. Even the bar tender had walked out.

You didn't hear what was said between the bully and the cop, but suddenly the guy was leaving... With your money.

"Hey!" You yelled as you marched after him, ready to finish what had been started, but then the cop was in front of you, blocking your way.

"Woah, back it up now, Princess. It's over."

You narrowed your eyes and ignored him, still trying to get passed him.

"Like Hell it is! That jackass has got my money!"

The cop held you back though, so you turned to glare at him, ready to give him Hell, law enforcement or not.

However, you were caught off guard by how handsome he was and his captivating fairytale green eyes.

Still, you quickly composed yourself and pulled out of his grip.

He released you, and as much as you wanted to, you didn't go after the other guy again.

The dark blonde cop in front of you relaxed a little then, and cast a look over your shoulder.

Only then did you realise that there was two of them.

The one behind you was taller and had longer dark hair, but you could tell that both of them were in great shape. Visable even through their suits.

Not cops then. Feds.

You wondered if they were there for the same reason as you, but expecting the culprit to be some twisted human.

Deciding to do a little fishing, you tried a smile and met the green eyes of fairytale Fed.

"Long way from home boys. What brings you all the way out here?"

A look was shared between the two men and the smile immediatelly dropped from your face. 

You knew that look.

If fact, you owned that look.

It was the look that was shared between hunters when a civilian was snooping around. They thought you were a civilian.

Hoping you were right about them not being feds, you quickly slammed the attractive blonde "agent" against the bar, taking him by surprise as you got in his face.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

His beautiful eyes widened, but he reacted quickly, grabbing you and attempting to reverse your positions, but you twisted out of his grip, knowing that he was stronger than you.

The taller guy then made a grab for you, but you were too fast and danced away, pulling your gun from the back of your jeans and pointed it at them, praying that they were hunters and you wouldn't need to shoot any monsters tonight.

They both froze and put their hands up, hoping that you wouldn't shoot.

The good looking one spoke first.

"Hey. Relax. We're FBI. I'm gonna reach for my badge. In my front pocket," he explained as he slowly went for his badge, pulling them out and showing them to you.

You looked them over while keeping the gun trained on him and then laughed, half relieved.

"Well that's about as real as my Marshall Badge," you laughed, lowering your gun.

The two shared a look again before the taller guy started talking to you.

"You here for the case a few towns over? Because state police have got it covered. We're just passing through and came to lend a hand, so you don't have to worry about it..."

Rolling your eyes when you realised what he was doing, you waited for his to stop talking.

He thought you were an actual Marshall and they were trying to make you leave.

It was obvious they were hunters then, so you pulled the sleeve of your leather jacket up, exposing one of your many tattoos, on the inside of your forearm.

You pointe it out and watched themclosely for any kind of reaction.

"This mean anything to you two?" You asked, noticing their eyes widen a little before understanding dawned on them.

"Nice ink," commented fairytale fed as he loosened his tie and undid the top three buttons on his shirt, pulling it aside to expose and identical tattoo on his collarbone.

Sighing, you quickly rolled your sleeve back down and glowered at the two hunters.

"Hunters then? You're here for my vamp nest aren't you? Well you can leave! I've got it covered," you insisted, not even giving them time to answer.

Now that the adrenaline had woen off, you coud feel where the jackass had managed to land a few hits, and you felt your lip, your fingers coming away bloody.

The taller guy noticed and handed you a napkin from the bar, so you nodded your thanks as the blonde guy began talking.

"Look, Sweetheart, no offence to you, but you don't look like you can take out a whole nest by yourself, so why don't you leave this one to us?"

Crossing your arms, you hit him with your best half amused, half challenge look.

"And you two could? The Princess and Sasquatch over there? Nah, I think I'll keep ahold of this one..."

The blonde guy looked taken aback by the fact that you had called him Princess, but before he could speak, the taller guy stepped forward and held his hand out for you to shake.

"I think maybe we all got off on the wrong foot... My name is Sam, and this is my brother Dean..."

The two names seemed familiar to you somehow so you stored them away for processing later.

Dean didn't offer his hand once you had shook Sam's, but you didn't care, and instead addressed both of them.

"Nice to meet you Sam... Princess," you nodded to Dean, who made a choked noise in the back of his throat.

Sam found his reaction almost as amusing as you did, but you both ignored it, and Sam continued talking to you, even as you and his brother had a silent stare down, a small smirk playing at your lips.

"Why don't we team up for this nest? You can lead if you want to, but this way you'll have back up, should you need it."

Dean laughed without humor and started to object, but you spoke over him, seeing how much it was winding him up.

"No. I work alone... But don't worry, I'll leave in the morning and clear the nest, so by this time tomorrow you two can rest easy knowing that the vamps here will no longer be a problem."

The two brothers didn't even bother arguing with you, so you looked at the clock and saw that it was still only 9PM, but after the fight, you just wanted to get out of town and get a little sleep before you took out the nest.

You'd have to sleep in your car as you didn't have enough money for a motel room and gas for your baby.

But as a hunter, that was hardly anything new, so you made a mental note to win some cash in another bar before you left town after the hunt.

The bar you were in was completely empty except for the three of you, so you finished your rum that had miraculously not been spilled or moved during the fight, and then turned back to the two other hunters, glass breaking under your boots as you moved.

"Well I'm heading out. Good luck with whatever it is you're gonna go do next, and thanks for the offer of help. Maybe next time I'll let you guys tag along, and Princess can even buy me a drink," you grinned as you walked by them, heading for the door.

Seeing no reason to stay, Sam and Dean followed you out of the door.

As they watched you cross the parking lot, Dean shouted after you, no longer able to help it.

"So what would I call you if I ever wanted to buy you that drink?"

Trying to hide your genuine smile as you turned back to them, you introduced yourself while walking backwards to your car.

"Y/N... I'll see you around, Princess... Sam."

They watched you as your turned back and climbed into your baby, and started the engine.

The sound of it roaring to life always made you smile and you patted the dashboard.

"Come on Baby, we've got a nest to clear out."

Your "Baby" was in fact a blue 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS. A car that had been your mothers until she had died on a hunt, and then it had been left to you and your sister. And then it was just yours...

As you pulled out of the parking lot, the hunters observed you and your car, making Dean's eyes widen in appriciation for your baby as he spoke to his younger brother.

"Sammy, I have a problem..."

Sam looked at his brother in amusement, his eyebrows raised as he waited for him to elaborate.

Dean didn't even look at him as he was still watching you drive off into the distance.

When you were out of sight, he finally met his brother's gaze and finished what he was saying.

"... I don't know if I want to shoot her or marry her..."

Sam burst out laughing and Dean snapped out of his daze and waved him off, glaring as he sulked back to his baby and climbed in the drivers side, waiting for Sam to be beside him before he got serious.

"Dude, we can't let her take on that nest by herself. She'll get herself killed..."

Sammy nodded as he took off his tie and put it in the glove compartment.

"I know. She's not leaving until tomorrow morning, so we could go tonight and clear it before she gets there... I mean, she'll be pissed, but at least she'll be alive..."

Dean nodded and put the car in gear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three hours later when you finally gave up on trying to sleep, and sat up in the front seat of your car.

It was so cold that you could see your breath in front of your face. That wasn't why you were having trouble sleeping though.

Something was up.

With numb fingers, you reached for the keys in the ignition and turned them, getting the heater going before you returned your seat to its normal position and then slowly pulled away from where you had parked a few hours ago, heading for the nest.

When you arrived, you were surprised to find that the vamps weren't hiding out like they normally did, but were living it up in a highly secure mansion, complete with 24/7 on site security, including a guard gate, and foot patrols around the grounds.

Wondering how in the Hell you were gonna get in, you drove straight past and parked up a few blocks away to remain inconspicuous.

Making sure there was no one about, you retrieved a machete from your trunk and hid it in its holster inside of your jacket, hiding it from sight and keeping your hands free for any fighting and how you intended to get onto the nest grounds.

You brought your gun just in case, tucking it into your jeans and then pulling your tee and jacket over it to hide it from any suspicious eyes.

Then, when you had breathed into your hands to warm them up a little, you doubled back on foot, making sure that you weren't seen as you casually walked around the exterior wall, inspecting for any way in.

Eventually you knew that you were only going to be able to get in by jumping the wall.

Taking a few steps back, you steadied your breathing before running at the wall and pretending there was a step as your foot connected with the stone,driving you upwards.

You caught the edge with your hands and then quickly pulled yourself the rest of the way up, perching atop the wall like an alley cat as you quickly studied what awaited you on the other side of the wall.

Freezing in place when you saw a guard approaching, about 20ft from where you were hidden.

He hadn't seen you yet, but you knew that if he looked up, or if you moved, then he would, so you remained completely still, mentally running through all of your remaining options, aware of the fact that you would have to act quickly.

You could stay where you were and hope that he wouldn't do his job and check the top of the wall, or you could wait until he was closer and then drop down and attack him, hopefully knocking him out before he could raise the alarm.

Each plan was seriously flawed, but you were running out of time, and your legs were already cramping up.

You made a mental note to start doing squats if you ever got out of there, and then refocused on the task at hand.

The guard was almost to you now, and you could clearly see the bite marks on his neck.

He was human then, not a target, making your second option even more flawed as he would wake up at some point and raise the alarm.

"Fang banger," you muttered, and then quickly threw your hand over your mouth, not believing that you had spoken aloud when he was so close to you.

Luckily you were saved though, as a shout came from the front of the building, drawing the guards attention, and he quickly ran towards the commotion.

Seizing your moment, you quickly dropped from the 10ft wall to the grass below.

The ground was damp with dew and you almost lost your footing, but you managed to right yourself and ran across the dark lawn, heading for the cover of a fountain.

You made it without being detected and then stopped, trying to look over and see what all the fuss was about, but whatever had distracted the guards had clearly been dealt with, as all the guards were back to their original positions.

Unsure of how long you had until the next guard passed through the section you were in, you didn't waste any more time before running towards the huge building, making sure that you kept low and stuck to the shadows.

As you got closer though, you realised that you were going to have to risk the open for a few seconds and the building was completely surrounded by lights, and there was no cover between the lawn and the actual building. Just about 20ft of cold concrete, and potential of being caught.

Seeing no other option, you knew that you would have to at least try.

You took a few steadying breaths and then sprinte for the side of the building, feeling completely exposed for a few seconds until you twisted at the last second and your back slammed into the wall.

Staying as flat as you could, you waited and listened.

There was no sound to suggest that you had been discovered, so you hesitated for only a moment longer before allowing yourself a small victory dance and smiled smugly before looking above you.

Going through the ground floor would be far too risky, so this was where the fun began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean were tied up, back to back in chairs on the third floor.

As soon as they'd cleared the wall, they had been captured, and then they were beaten, interrogated and eventaully dragged into a room on the third floor, where they'd been left alone, tied up.

They'd been there for hours before they had managed to escape, making it all the way out of the front door before they were captured again.

As punishment for trying to escape, Sam had been forced to watch as Dean was tortured and beaten by four vamps.

They had left when Dean had blacked out and then been tied to the chair again.

"DEAN!"

Dean coughed and grunted a reply, feeling the pain that covered every inch of his body, and trying to stop himself from moaning in pain.

He did a quick check, and although everything hurt, nothing seemed broken, so he exhaled and tried to keep his voice even as he replied to his brother, not wanting to worry him.

"I'm good," he lied, trying to twist his hands free, but then growling and giving up.

"Can't get my hands free though. How about you?"

Sam gave it a go, but clearly the vamps had not wanted to take any chances of them escaping again, as they had been secured tighter this time. Painfully so. It was looking unlikely that either brother would be getting free by themselves.

Dean took his brothers silence as an answer and sighed in defeat. 

He had never pictured it ending like this. He had always imagined that another hellhound would take him out, or maybe a demon, but he had been hunting vampires for a long time, and he'd never imagined them to be capable of finishing him off.

His brother was having similar thoughts, and the pair of them sat in silence and wondered how long until the vamps came back for a little midnight snack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hauling yourself up onto the windowsill, you paused to catch your breath and give your muscles a break.

You'd had to climb up the side of the building, and you had managed to make it all the way to the third floor without being detected, but you didn't want to risk it any more.

Using your swiss army knife, you carefully opened the window and climbed in, happy that you were alone in the room.

When you'd recovered a little more from the climb, you approached one of the three doors in the room, heading for the one directly in front of you.

The door knob was cold to touch, and you twisted it slowly before opening the door the tiniest bit and peering around.

Silently, you closed the door again, seeing the vampire in the hall, seemingly guarding another door, about two rooms away from where you stood.

He hadn't seen you, so you still had the element of surprise.

You wondered what was so important that it required a guard in the middle of a nest, but quickly you figured it out and rolled your eyes, heading for another door... The one that would lead you to the next room.

Once inside, you started heading for where you believed another door would lead you into the room with the humans inside.

Naturally though, there wasn't one, and so you would have to fight the vampire by yourself in order to get into that room.

Not really seeing that as a problem, you armed yourself with your machete and hid it behind your back as you opened the door and quickly stepped out, facing the vampire.

He looked surprised to see you, comically so, but you hid your grin and played the innocent card, laying the sarcasm on thick.

"Oops... I'm looking for Narnia... Wrong door? Wanna give me directions?"

The vamp moved towards you, growling low in the back of his throat as his fangs displayed themselves.

"No? You sure?" You smirked, displaying your machete and watching as he hesitated for only half a step before continuing towards you.

As he lunged, you swung, removing his head from his shoulders.

His body hit the ground with a dull thud, and you stepped over it, glaring as you headed for the door.

"Rude."

Opening the door, you immediatelly saw Sam Winchester, tied up with his back to his brother, facing you.

As soon as he saw you, his face lit up, but you were already leaving the room again.

You dragged the body by its legs, trying to get it through the door and into the room with the two other hunters.

You were grunting and swearing as you did so, wishing you had released Sam and Dean so they could help you, but you were too proud to ask for help now, so you dumped the body and went back for the head.

You picked it up by its hair and investigated its face.

"Yeesh..."

You threw it into the room and it rolled passed Dean, who tried to turn to see who had joined them.

Closing the door quickly, you moved over to Sam and began to cut away his bonds.

"Who's that? Sam what's happening?" Dean demanded as he strained against his ties.

Sam grinned.

"It's Y/N! She killed the guard..."

Dean stopped struggling and you moved to work on getting him free next.

When his eyes found you, they lit up and he smiled a little, questioning you as you worked on cutting him free.

"Y/N, what are you doing here?"

You paused and looked up from where you were releasing his feet, shooting him a cocky grin.

"I figured that the princess would need to be saved. I'm your dashing hero..."

Dean couldn't think of anything witty to say, so he just stood up and helped you to your feet.

Sam handed Dean his weapons from where the vamps had stored them on the dresser, and you all quickly came up with a plan of attack.

As you left the room, you noticed that Dean walked with a slight limp, and he was wincing quite a bit, so you knew that you would have to finish this hunt as fast as possible, or else Dean was gonna end up dead, or worse... A vamp.

All it would take was one slip up, and that was far more likely when he was injured, so you moved to be next to him, keeping your voice low as you spoke to him.

"Princess, you all good? You don't need to wait in the tower while I slay the dragon, right?" You asked, teasing a little to try and lighten the mood.

Dean shot you a look, but couldn't think of anything to say, and so remained quiet.

You took that as a hint and moved to lead the boys, quietly questioning them on how many vamps were in the nest.

They estimated that there was about 17, but you'd killed one of them. The rest were still in the building somewhere though.

All of the security were fang bangers, so you'd try to stop them without using lethal force, but it was still an option if necessary.

As you moved through the third floor, you killed three more vamps, leaving them where they fell as you didn't care if you were detected any more. The three of you could take down the rest of them, just as long as you weren't surrounded.

Still, they were taken down silently and with little difficulty.

You had taken down two of the three and Sam had gotten to the other as Dean was too busy watching you, to concentrate.

Not that you noticed, but Sammy did, and he clicked his fingers in front of his brothers face, attempting to gain his attention.

Dean looked up at his brother and saw his pointed look.

Understanding what the look was about, Dean nodded and waved him off.

"You're gonna get yourself killed," hissed Sam, loud enough for you to hear him, so you turned and studied the brothers.

You noticed how Dean avoided you gaze, so you rolled your eyes and turned back around, ignoring them both, and not catching Dean when he mimed a death threat to his brother.

Beginning to head down to the second floor, you listened out for any noises.

There was only one vamp on the second floor, but you didn't even see her until she jumped Dean and you had to react quickly to prevent him from having his throat bitten.

Unbeknown to you, he was only so distracted because he had been staring at you again.

He couldn't help it. He was completely facinated by you, and in complete awe of your fighting skills.

He had seen great fighters before, but everything about you screamed warrior.

You were efficient and brutal in your attack, but there was also a certain elegance to your fighting style, and it was captivating to watch, which was why Dean was so distracted.

It only made things worse when you ditched your jacket because it was covered in vampire blood and you didn't want to risk any of the blood getting into your system.

Underneath your jacket you were wearing a grey tank top, which showed off your numerous tattoos that scattered across your arms and shoulders.

You were oblivious to the way Dean's eyes were greedily drinking the sight of you in, and you moved on, heading down the final flight of stairs and you and Dean took out a vamp each at the bottom, while Sam moved to clear the other rooms.

You had about 12 vamps left to kill, so you just hoped that they were spread out enough that you wouldn't be swarmed.

Sam took the lead and knocked out a human guard that was standing outside some huge wooden doors.

Before you could react as one tried to jump Sam, Dean was there, quickly dealing with him and helping him to the floor.

The three of you shared a look before Dean and you both stepped forwards, both going to open the doors, but as soon as you saw him going for it, the immature urge to race him overtook you and you grinned and started running.

Deans thoughts had been in similar places so he started running too, and you'd just seen Sam roll his eyes as you as you both reached the doors at the same time and tumbled through, quickly steadying yourselves.

Your hand had caught you on a table in front of you, and as you looked up, you instinctively took a step back, bumping into Dean's chest.

"I think I found them," you whispered without taking your eyes off of the sight in front of you.

Dean made a strange noise and his hand closed around your arm, protectively, as if he was about to yank you out of the way of danger, but you pulled away.

"Let go, Princess. Let the adults talk."

And by the adults, you meant you and the 12 vamps in the room, all sitting around a long table and staring at you.

You'd put your machete away when you'd had to deal with the fang bangers. A move that you were currently regretting as slowly, one by one, the vamps began to stand up and move towards you.

Sam had moved so that he and Dean flanked you, and you looked around the vamps in the room, searching for the sire.

He was pretty obviously the one sitting at the end of the long table, lounging around like he owned the place... Because he did.

You pulled out your machete and made a plan, quickly filling in the two brothers, even though you knew the vamps could hear every word you said.

"Sam, you take the ones on the left. Princess, you go right, and I'll take down the sire..."

Dean looked about ready to argue, but you didn't give him time, as you took a running leap and landed on the table before you started charging down the table towards the sire, doging all the quick grabs that tried to slow you down.

You had almost ran the length of the table when a lucky grab took out your legs and you tumbled off the table, landing on the floor, and attempting to roll straight to your feet, but you were stopped with a swift boot to your side that sent you across the room and into a wall.

You were winded, but the vamps were still coming for you, so you stood up and gripped your machete tightly, waiting for one of them to get close enough.

Seemingly impatient for death, four of them came at you, their eyes hungry and teeth bared in angry snarls.

Swinging your weapon around leisurely, you got to work.

Sam and Dean were doing just fine, taking out vampires with very few problems, and Sam was pretty sure from the look of you that it would be over soon.

You had taken out more vamps than either he or Dean had, and you didn't look like you were tiring any time soon.

Soon enough, there was only three vamps left in the room that were alive, so Dean finished his off and looked to you, getting disracted again by you, which gave the sire an opportunity to attack the distracted Winchester.

You'd had just enough time to decapitate the vamp you were left with and then in one fluid movement, threw your machete at the pouncing sire.

It hit him in the shoulder, not killing him, but succeeding in saving Dean.

Sam finished off the sire, and then you all stood up, looking around the room.

There were vampire bodies everywhere, but you, Sam and Dean were all okay. A little beat up, but still breathing and not infected.

None of you could actually believe it, though it was you who started laughing first, stumbling over the bodies as you made your way through the final few rooms, checking for any other vamps, but finding none.

The fang bangers would still be a problem though, so you carefully led the way out of the building and across the lawn again.

You got over the wall with ease and grace, and soon enough the Winchesters joined you on the other side.

Once you were all clear, you couldn't help it as you started laughing again.

Sam and Dean grabbed one of your arms each and pulled you along, putting as much distance between you and the nest as you could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, you and the two brothers were sitting on a park bench, watching as the early risers moved about in the cold air, shooting the three of you strange looks as you all feasted on pie and candy.

Sam watched you and Dean eat all that food and then stood up, unable to stand it any more.

"Guys, it's too early to be eating all this. I'm gonna go find some normal food.. You guys want anything?" He asked, and you and Dean shot him matching looks.

"What're you talking about, Sammy? This is the food of champions," you argued as you took another forkful of pie and shovelled it in your mouth.

Dean grunted his agreement, and Sam rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving you and Dean alone.

After a while, you both finished eating and just sat in silence, watching the world go by, oblivious to the fact that you had saved countless lives in this town by killing creatures that they didn't even know existed.

You and Dean weren't oblivious though, and you saw Dean look over at you from the corner of your eye.

He cleared his throat to gain your attention.

"So... We did good. The three of us..."

He paused and cleared his throat again before continuing.

"...Well, we make one hell of a team... And Well..." 

You turned to face him, wanting him to go on, but smirking at him to hide your nerves.

Suddenly it appeared that he lost his nerve as he looked down, and his eyes found your inked skin.

Choosing to take pity on him, you pointed out a small tattoo on the inside of your wrist. It looked like a rune, and you explained the meaning behind it to Dean.

"You see this rune? This is called Algiz, and it's a protection rune. It was the first tattoo I ever got, and it was after my first hunt. Me and my sister both got one. We tattooed each other, which is why its so messy and flawed. But it's my favourite. It's got a lot of sentimental value, and it's not let me down yet..."

Dean nodded and you went on to explain a few more of your tattoos to him, helping to ease any tension, and eventually, you moved on to other topics.

"So, let me get this straight... You live in your car? By yourself and live off pool and poker winnings?"

You nodded, a smile coming to your lips at the look on Dean's face.

He felt sorry for you, but you didn't understand how he could. It was a typical hunters life.

Though when you pointed that out to Dean, he argued back.

"Yes. But not alone... Most hunters are in teams. This life is too dark to face alone..."

You shrugged, looking away, allowing your hair to hide your face as for the first time since you'd met, something Dean said had made you speechless.

He'd struck a nerve with you. You hated hunting alone. Your sister had decided that the life was not for her, and ever since then, you'd been alone.

You'd had to cut all ties with her to keep her safe.

Dean noticed the look on your face and without thinking about it, brushed your hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear.

Composing yourself once again, you met his gaze and began to tease him for his actions.

"Well Princess, if you keep this up, you're gonna have to seal the deal and buy me that drink."

Dean chuckled and stood up, turning to see if he could see his brother approaching.

"Well Sweetheart..." he started, having noticed how much you detested being called that name, and using it as payback for the princess thing.

"... I don't get invested unless I know all parties are interested..." He began, and you laughed and then got to your feet, tapping Dean on his shoulder so that he'd turn around to look at you.

When he did, you didn't even hesitate before you stretched up onto your toes and wrapped your arms around the back of his neck to pull him closer and kiss him like you'd die tomorrow.

When you broke apart, you were both breathless, but you were feeling a whole lot less lonely and Dean's smile matched your own, so you met his gaze and felt his hands on your waist, spreading warmth up your body and into your face.

"So Princess, how about that drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

Life on the road with the Winchesters was never boring, you had to admit that. Even as you found yourself walking around the dark park in the middle of the night, playing bait, while Sam and Dean hid in the bushes, waiting for something to attack you.

You had your gun with you, but no other weapons as you weren't wearing enough to conceal them properly, and this was your last shot to lure the werewolf out of hiding.

It had already attacked and killed five women in the park, and you knew that it would be hunting again tonight. It picked off women who were alone, and seemingly helpless, so that was the part you had to play.

You knew the time was right, so you strayed from the path you had been walking down, making it seem like you were taking a shortcut and therefore, making you into a nice new victim.

You'd only gone about 100 meters off the path when your phone rang, startling you in the silence, and you laughed at yourself as you pulled it from your pocket, seeing "Princess" as the caller ID and smiling as you answered.

"Hell..."

"Y/N, you need to run! Right now! It's not just one, there's three! They're stalking you already. You need to run!"

Hearing the sound of a twig snapping behind you made you jump into action, so you ran forward, hanging up and not looking back.

Dean hadn't been whispering on the phone, so you assumed that he and Sam were already chasing the mosters.

Quickly changing direction, and running left, you saw a dark shape blurring after you, so you put your head down and ran faster.

Suddenly the ground up ahead seemed to disappear, too fast for you to slow down or change direction, so you jumped, praying that you hadn't just leapt to your death.

You only fell for a few seconds before you were suddenly underwater, your breath leaving you in a startled gasp as the freezing cold blackness surrounded you.

You kicked up, feeling the current dragging you down stream, and when your head broke the surface, you tried to inhale through the tightness in your chest as you swam for dry land.

As you were knee deep, you heard someone shout your name from behind you, so you turned around and saw the two brothers standing on the rocks you had leaped from, no monsters in sight, so you figured that they had killed them already.

"You okay?" Sam yelled across the gushing water and you tried to reply, but you were shivering that much that you didn't dare, in case you bit your tongue off in the attempt, so you held up a shaking thumb and saw the pair of them relax a little before they began looking for a way to get down to you.

You had already spotted a fallen tree that would get you to the other side of the water, and then you could climb back up to the brothers.

When you had made it to the top, Dean was waiting with his leather jacket held out, so you gratefully stepped into it, enjoying the few seconds that he held onto you for before he released you.

Ever since the vamp nest, and the kiss you'd shared on the park bench in the early hours of the morning, you and Dean had been endlessly flirting with each other, and the occassional kiss had been given, but so far, you weren't exactly a couple.

You both knew why, and it was the simple fact that you were both hunters, and even though you'd been hunting together for the past two months, you hadn't exactly agreed that it was a long term thing, and neither of you were sure what was going to happen when the long chain of hunts died down, as you'd been too busy to discuss yet.

You pretty much assumed that you would go your own ways again, maybe cross paths occassionally, but it would go back to how it was before.

You would be alone again.

These were the thoughts that consumed you as you sat in the back of the impala, having left your baby at the motel.

Dean could see you in the rear view mirror, and so called back to you.

"Hey, Y/N... You okay back there?"

You snapped out of it and smiled, meeting his emerald eyes in the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm super. Feeling really refreshed after my swim. How about you?"

Sam chuckled at your sarcasm and Dean grinned.

"Nobody told you to jump into the water..."

You laughed and playfully kicked the back of his chair.

"No. You just told me to run.. If you'd shot the things faster, I wouldn't have had to jump. You can play bait next time, pretty boy."

He frowned, and Sam and you laughed at him, but nothing more was said as you were back at the motel now, and you could hear your shower and bed calling your name, so you said goodnight to the boys and then jogged to your room, still wrapped up in Dean's jacket.

When you were in your room, you carefully took off the jacket and put it on your bed before walking into the bathroom and stripping off while you waited for the water to heat up.

The hot water was like heaven to your goosebump covered skin, and you washed your hair and then stood there until the hot water ran out, cursing the shitty motel as you climbed out and went back into the bedroom, hearing a knock on the door.

You grabbed your gun and held it behind the door as you opened it, ready to shoot if work had followed you home.

It was just Dean, so you relaxed and put the safety back on your gun before putting it down on the side and grinning up at him.

He was just staring at you as he leant on the door frame, making you blush slightly as you swatted his arm.

"May I help you?"

He cleared his throat and stood up, looking down at his feet for a second before he brought his eyes back up to yours.

"Yeah. When you're dressed, come to our room, Sam and I need to talk to you..."

You frowned, wondering what was up, but Dean had already turned away, so you closed the door and then quickly got changed into your sleep wear that consisted of a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Pulling on a hoodie on top, you left your room and walked down the cold wooden walkway to reach the Winchester's room, wishing you'd put some boots on when you noticed the mysterious stains on the floor.

"Ewwwww."

You didn't bother knocking before you went into their room, and started talking before you'd even opened the door.

"So what is it this time... Woah.."

Sam was standing in the middle of the room, wearing only his jeans, leaving his bare chest for you to stare at.

When you recovered, you closed the door behind you and then jumped onto Dean's bed, sitting cross legged in the middle and facing Sam.

"Looking good, Sammy... You work out?"

Dean walked in from the bathroom to catch what you said, and he frowned, walking over to the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge.

Sam chuckled and nodded at you.

You nodded in appreciation and then turned to look at Dean.

"Don't mind if I do, Winchester," you hinted, making him roll his eyes and then go back to the fridge to get you a beer.

He handed it to you and then sat next to Sam on his bed so that they were both looking at you, making you feel like you were back in high school, about to get a lecture from the principle.

Looking between the two brothers, you got a bit nervous.

"Is everything okay?" You asked, slightly scared of the answer, but Sam just smiled and nodded, Dean remaining quiet, looking slightly nervous himself.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. It's just... It looks like all these hunts have finally cleared up. We've got no work for a while, so we're finally gonna go home..."

Suddenly realising what was happening, you felt your eyes go wide and you quickly looked down and started playing with your hands.

"oh."

Your time was up. Sam and Dean had brought you in to tell you that it was time to split. They were going to do what everyone else had done to you, and they were going to leave you.

Trying to compose yourself, you looked up and then stood up in the space between the two beds. Sam and Dean both copied you, so you quickly moved forward and hugged them both, oblivious to the look they shared over your head.

You were good at putting on a brave face, and even though you weren't ready for your time together to end, you didn't want to look weak and clingy. After all, two months ago, you were ready to ditch them after one hunt. You were fine then, you'd be fine again.

When you pulled back, you smiled up at the pair of them.

"Well, it's been great for the past few months, Sam. Dean," you nodded at them and then turned to go before your voice betrayed your heartbreak.

Dean grabbed your wrist before he even realised he had, probably shocked by the use of his name, as you hadn't once called him it in the whole time you'd known him. It had always been "Princess" or "Winchester".

You looked back at him and Sam spoke again, seeing how his brother didn't look like he was going to.

"No... Y/N, we don't want to say goodbye. That's why..."

"We want you to move in with us... Have a proper home... In the bunker... With us... I mean only if you wan..."

Dean was cut off as you jumped at him and attacked him in a hug, and he caught you and help you up, your feet dangling inches off the floor.

"Really?" You squealed into his chest, feeling like your heart was going to explode from happiness and you felt his chest rumble when he chuckled and pulled you closer to him, stroking your hair quickly before he put you down.

As soon as you were on the ground again, you quickly hugged Sam and then stepped back.

"Wait... You thought we were asking you to leave? Just like that?" Sam asked, his face scrunched up, and you looked down and nodded, but Dean took pity on you and pulled you back into his chest, kissing your hair.

"We wouldn't do that, Y/N... So you're coming to Kansas with us?"

You stepped back and nodded, unable to stop smiling, not believing that they had actually asked you to move in with them. It was the closest thing you'd had to a family in a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, you parked up behind Dean's baby and got out of your car, walking over to the brothers and looking up at the bunker. 

You wanted to go inside, but the brothers wanted their stuff out of your car, so you all grabbed your bags and then you followed them to the big metal door and waited for them to open it and invite you in.

Sam lead the way, and Dean walked behind you, closing the door and then flicking on the lights.

You gasped when you saw how big it was.

They'd told you about it before, but if you were honest, you were expecting a few rooms and a library, but it was huge, and the boys only showed you a small part of it, as they hadn't even discovered it all yet, but they showed you the main things. The war room, the kitchen, garage, dungeon, library, gym, their rooms, and then finally, they lead you down a hall and into another room, mostly plain, except for an ipod dock that had been plugged in on the dresser.

You walked in and Dean placed your duffle bag on the bed and then faced you, watching as you ran your hands over the dresser and bed, not having had your own proper funiture in so long. You'd been stuck with shitty motel crap since you were ten years old, and before that, you couldn't even remember your home.

Smiling brightly, you turned to the two brothers and thanked them, but they just waved you off and left, leaving you to settle in a little by yourself.

Once you were alone, you started putting your clothes away and hid your gun under your pillow, only then realising how little you actually owned. All of your clothes fit into one drawer, and as far as your cosmetics went, you could fit everything into a small wash bag, which you stored in your bathroom and then went back into your bedroom and lay down on the bed.

The long drive suddenly caught up to you, because unlike the brothers in the Impala, you didn't have someone to take shifts with, even if they had offered.

It wasn't anything personal. It was just that, the car had been your moms, and it had been your home for so long, and it just didn't feel right to let anyone drive it. It was the only place you felt close to her, and you were scared that you would lose that if someone else drove it.

So you'd drove all the way back, with only one quick break, and it hit you all at once, so you passed out on the bed, completely dead to the world.

It was an hour later when Dean came to check on you and found you curled up on top of the covers, sleeping soundly, so he pulled a blanket from the bottom drawer of the dresser and draped it over you, standing over you for a moment before he leant down and planted a soft kiss on your head.

When he closed your door behind him, he couldn't stop thinking about you.

Now that you'd agreed to live with them, you could finally try and make something of the pair of you. You'd both been holding back in case you were going to leave afterwards, but now that you weren't, Dean decided to make a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few hours later when you woke up, stretching on your bed and pausing when you felt the weight of a blanket that you hadn't covered yourself with.

You assumed it had been Dean, and then srugged and stood up, stumbling over to the bathroom so that you could brush your teeth and do something with your hair.

Looking in the mirror, you pulled a face.

Your eyeliner was two days old and had smudged under your eyes, your hair was just... no. And your mouth tasted like something had died in it.

Grabbing your toothbrush and shower stuff, you stripped down and jumped in the shower, almost dying when you felt how good the water pressure was, and for how long the water stayed hot. It outlasted you, so you got out and went to pick up your clothes and then laughed and just kicked them aside, not worried about having to pick cockroaches out of them later, like you would in a motel.

Once you were dry and dressed, you went back into the bathroom and did your hair and make up, actually feeling like it made a difference for once, and you actually felt clean again, something that was rare after a motel shower.

When you were actually ready, you felt too self conscious to actually leave your room as you didn't know how to act.

You felt like the new kid in school again, even though you belonged there now, you felt like an outsider. But you didn't really feel like waiting for one of the brothers to come and check on you, so you reminded yourself that you were a hunter and then opened your door, walking down the hall and heading for the library.

At least, thats what you had intended to do, but you must have gone the wrong way, and somewhere along the way when you had been trying to find your way back, you'd gotten even more lost.

Swearing, you realised that you had left your phone in your room and so you couldn't even call Sam to come and find you.

You wouldn't have called Dean, even if he was the only one home, because he would be more likely to tease you for getting lost in the first place.

You wandered around for another ten minutes, silently praying for help and getting more on edge each second, your only source of comfort being your gun that you had tucked into your jeans, and you'd grabbed at some point, slightly nervous in the unknown place.

Sam and Dean had admitted that they hadn't explored the whole bunker yet, and that last time they'd found a new area, they'd had to kill a witch, so you didn't even feel like you were being paranoid. Just reasonable.

The thought of the witch was comsuming your mind, so when you heard a noise behind you, you didn't even think before you turned and fired at the tall shape behind you.

Your eyes wideneed when you saw that it wasn't a witch, but instead it was just a man, and you had shot him in the chest.

You couldn't even move, except to put your hand over your mouth and waited for something to happen, but after a moment, the man stopped looking at his chest and looked back up at you.

Realising that if he wasn't dying, he probably wasn't human, you quickly raised your gun again, pointing it at his head.

"Who are you?!" You demanded, suddenly calm.

Getting lost in the Winchesters castle, you couldn't deal with, but scary bulletproof monsters? No problem.

The guy in front of you took a step towards you, completely not bothered by the gun in his face and answered your question.

"I am Castiel, and I heard your prayers..."

Castiel, you knew that name. It was the name of the brother's pet angel.

Blushing when you realised that you'd shot him, you quickly put your gun away and apologised, but he just smiled and started telling you a story about how Dean had shot and stabbed him the first time that they had met.

That made you feel a little better, and Cas's smile made you feel more at ease, so you didn't even flinch when he put his fingers on your forehead.

You blinked, and suddenly you were outside your bedroom again.

"Do you want to try again?" He asked with a smile and you nodded and followed him back to the library, where Sam and Dean were talking over a beer.

When they saw you walk in with Cas, they quickly shut up and you narrowed your eyes, but didn't say anything, instead just sitting down and trying not to be too awkward. It got easier after a while as it was exactly the same as it had been when you'd been hanging out in the motels, except bigger, and now you had met the famous Castiel.

Eventually though, Sam and Dean called it a night, but as you'd already had a few hours, you decided to stay up in the library.

They had nodded and Sam had left after wishing you goodnight, but Dean had stopped next to you and leant down and surprised you by kissing you on the mouth, his lips moving against yours slowly enough to make you crave more when he pulled away.

You watched him go, your eyes wide and your cheeks warm, wondering what the hell had sparked that, and also kinda making you want to follow him back to his room, but then you noticed the angel looking at you, and you felt like your thoughts were written on your face, so you quickly looked away and cleared your throat.

He still watched you though, so awkwardly tried to change the subject, but he was still staring at you, so eventually you had enough and stood up to go and get a drink, but when you returned, the angel had gone, leaving you alone.

Sighing, you decided to try and find a way to pass the time, but nothing really interested you, so you found yourself in the library, seeing the mess that had been left, so shrugging, you decided to clean it up, taking the trash to the kitchen, where you were confronted with an even bigger mess.

Dean had made food, but while his cooking skills were pretty good, his cleaning skills didn't appear to be up to scratch, so you got to work.

Now that you were alone, your mind had time to mess with you and you kept thinking about Sam and Dean and what if they changed their minds and wanted you to leave.

But doing something helped to calm your mind a little as you felt like you were contributing to it somehow, so once you had cleaned the kitchen, you put a load of washing on and then wondered what else you could do.

After checking the cupboards, you figured it out and so went back to your room and found your shoes and jacket, taking your phone just in case, and then grabbed your keys and headed for the door.

Once you were back in your car, you realised that you had no idea where the nearest shop was, but you put the car in gear and pressed play on the CD and headed out, knowing that if you were going to stick around, you would have to find your way around the surrounding area.

It only took an hour to get back, and then it took four trips to get everything to the kitchen and put away, but once you were done, you felt better, so you returned to the library, still feeling wide awake, even though it was coming up 3AM and Sam and Dean would probably be awake in a few hours.

You wasted an hour and a half reading some of the books on lore, and then an idea hit you, so you carefully replaced the book and headed back to the kitchen.

Just short of an hour later, Sam and Dean both headed for the kitchen, following their noses and the awesome smell that had greeted them when they had left their rooms.

When they walked into the kitchen, you had just finished putting the last egg on the plate, and you smiled at them as they stared at you in shock.

Dean was the first to speak.

"What's this?"

You put the pan down and smiled a little shyly.

"I made you both breakfast. I had nothing to do, so I hope you don't mind... And I'll clean my mess up in a minute..."

They were still staring at you, so you picked up their plates and walked past them, heading to the library and putting them down on the tables.

They had snapped out of it by them and so thanked you and sat down, Dean digging in, while Sam asked you if you were going to eat, but you shook your head.

Shrugging, Sam tucked in too.

After he'd eaten a little, Sam looked up and complimented you on your cooking skills.

"Y/N, this is really good! Seriously!"

Dean grunted his agreement and you smiled and did a little bow.

"Aye, I'm not just a pretty face, you know!"

They chuckled, and you left them to it and went back to the kitchen to clean up.

Sam and Dean brought their plates in a short while later and then stood, leaning against the table and looking at you, so you turned around and raised your eyebrows.

"Yes?"

They were looking at you like they were trying to figure something out, so you crossed your arms and stared back at them, a small grin on your face.

This time, it was Dean who spoke first, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why have you done this all? Cleaned up and made us breakfast? I mean you've even done the laundry? We didn't want you to move in and become the maid..."

You looked away and then down, slightly embarrassed of your reasons, but the way Dean was looking at you made you want to spill anyway, so you threw your hands up.

"I just want to be useful! I don't want you guys to regret letting me move in because i can't contribute to it. I just want to prove that I can help out and that I won't be a burden. and..."

You were cut off as Dean put his hand over your mouth, making you frown and go to bite his hand, so he pulled away, but he was speaking anyway.

"What the Hell made you think you are, in any way, a burden? We asked you to move in, remember? We want you here!"

You pulled a face.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to regret that. I made you breakfast to say thank you for letting me move in. This is the first time since I was 10 that I've actually had anything close to a home that hasn't got four wheels. And I don't want to mess it up..."

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled you into a hug, muttering to himself.

"Unbelievable..."

You held on tight, seeing the half grin Sam was giving you, showing you how stupid you'd been to think what you had.

You were one of them now.

When Dean released you, he quickly kissed your head and then spoke again.

"You're here for as long as you want to be. We'd never kick you out. You're one of us now, and you belong with us... Besides, it's kinda cool sharing a place with my girl," he smiled and you pulled back and raised your eyebrows at him.

"Your girl am I?" You asked, putting your hands on your hips and trying to hide your smile, but Dean took no notice and instead took your hand and pulled you back to him.

"Damn straight," he smiled, just before cutting off anything else you were going to say by planting a kiss on your lips.

Forgetting Sam was there, you reached up to wrap your arms around the back of Dean's neck and stepped onto the step that you had been using to stack the cupboards, making Dean laugh as you were suddenly closer to his height, but he didn't pull back, and instead just kissed you harder.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned away, unable to hide his smile as he walked away, calling back over his shoulder.

"Get a room, lovebirds!"

Now you laughed, separating yourself from Dean for long enough to look deep into his beautiful fairytale eyes and smile as your foreheads rested against eachothers.

Entwining your fingers, Dean tilted his head and suddenly got a bit more serious as he whispered to you, stroking your knuckles with his thumb.

"So, do you want to be my girl? You don't have to prove anything and pretend to be Cinderella. You just have to say yes..."

Smiling, you brought your free hand up to stroke the hair at the base of his skull and moved so that your lips were almost touching, but not quite.

"Yes," you chuckled, "But we're gonna have to get something straight right now. You're the only Princess here. I'm the dashing knight with the mysterious body art from far off lands... I slay the dragons in this relationship. Deal?" You teased, and Dean rolled his eyes again and sealed the deal, the only way it counted.

With a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

It was during your third week of living at the bunker that you heard a knock at the door.

It was the middle of the morning and both brothers were in the gym, sparring to pass the time.

You'd been with them, but you'd ran up to the kitchen to get some water from the fridge, and on your way back through the library, you heard a banging on the door.

Everyone was home, Cas included, so you picked up a gun before you proceeded to the door, knowing that you could never be too cautious living with the Winchesters.

The door banged again, just as you opened it, and you found yourself face to face with a slightly nervous looking man, with curly hair and a beard, his eyes darting up at you before he returned to looking over your shoulder, even though there was nothing there.

You were just about to ask who he was when he smiled shyly at you and put his hand on your shoulder.

"Hey Y/N. It's good to see you," he said in a soft voice, sounding friendly enough, but you frowned and tried to remember if you'd ever met him before, but you were drawing a blank.

"Do I know you?" You eventually asked, and he smiled and shook his head.

"No. Not yet. I'm Chuck, the prophet...."

"OH MY GOD, IS THIS HER?!"

You didn't even have time to look before somebody was barrelling into you, almost taking you off your feet.

All you managed to see was a head of flaming red hair and a Harry Potter tee before you were suddenly being hugged.

You stood there for a few seconds, "Chuck" giving you a sympathetic and tired look over the head of the girl who had ahold of you, before you got too weirded out.

You broke the grip of the person hugging you and held them at arms length, slightly unnerved by her huge grin and the way she seemed to bounce around, even when standing still.

She reminded you of a puppy. A slightly adorable, very excitable, red head puppy.

Chuck sighed and looked at the girl.

"Charlie, let her go. You're freaking her out... She doesn't know who you are yet. Even if you know everything about her..."

He was right, you were seriously freaked out. You'd never met them before but they were standing outside your door and talking about you like they knew you.

Luckily you were saved as Dean walked into the library, having come to investigate what was taking you so long with the water, and he heard voices, so he jogged up to you.

"DEAN!"

You yanked your arms back as the girl screeched and attacked Dean with a hug, which he surprised you by catching her and hugging her back, laughing at her.

Chuck stepped into the doorway, but as Dean clearly knew them, you let him pass.

"It's good to see you, Charlie..." Dean smiled and Charlie stepped back and then looked at you, nodding her head at you so Dean would get the idea.

He caught on and gestured to you.

"Charlie, this is Y/N, and Y/N, this is Charlie. She's the annoying little sister we never wanted, and she's also our computer geek."

You smiled at her, trying not to look too freaked out, but she was still smiling at you like she knew all of your deepest secrets, and it was unnerving you.

"Good to meet you," you tried, and she beamed at you, so you smiled back and then excused yourself, deciding to go find Sammy and tell him that you had guests.

He was still in the gym, doing press ups when you walked in, but he stopped once he saw you, so you told him that you had guests and he nodded.

"Who?"

You shrugged and pulled a face.

"Charlie and Chuck? They just showed up at the door... Friends of yours?" You asked, your eyebrows raised, and Sammy laughed.

"Yeah you could say that. Charlie helped us with the Leviathans, and Chuck is just... Well that one's a little more complicated. He's a..."

"Phrophet?" You guessed, remembering what he had said to you, and Sam nodded, looking like he was going to say something else, but then decided against it.

You walked back up to the library together, and when you walked in, everyone seemed to be a little calmer, so you took a seat next to Dean, which was opposite Chuck, and joined in the conversation.

Chuck was telling the brothers about something that you didn't understand at all, so you grew bored and went over to Charlie, who was doing something on her laptop, so you plonked down next to her and she turned to you and grinned, slightly less enthusiastic than she had been earlier.

"Hey, Y/N... I'm sorry if I freaked you out earlier... Its just that I've wanted to meet you ever since I read about you, and you're exactly how I imagined, and you and Dea..."

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa... What?" You asked, suddenly very confused again, and Charlie seemed to know what you were on about as she smacked herself in the head.

"Of course! The boys wouldn't have told you anything... Chuck over there is much more than just a prophet... He is also a writer, and he has documented the boys lives, and so on that fateful day when you met the brothers, your story met theirs, and ever since, you have been a regular..."

That was all a lot to process and you looked over at the boys and saw Chuck looking back at you, giving you a sympathetic look, so you turned back to Charlie, kind of curious about it all, even if it did boggle your mind a little.

She was loading something on he laptop, so you waited for a second and she turned it around to face you.

She was on some sort of website and had typed yours and deans name into the search bar, along with the word "Supernatural", and suddenly there was hundreds of results.

"Holy shit!" You yelled as you saw some of the stuff on there.

Charlie quickly scrolled down, trying to get the "fan art" off the screen, but your mouth was still hanging open, not quite believing what you had just seen.

Your shouting had drawn the attention of the boys, so Charlie closed her laptop and stood up, pulling on your arm so that you'd follow her.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private?" She hissed in your ear, but you were still in shock from the picture you had seen, so she just dragged you along with her, heading for the room she stayed in when she visited, that was two doors down from yours.

Her room was so much brighter than yours, and she had decorated it to her own taste, and it even had a TV and a few games consoles plugged in.

In the whole time you'd been living there, you hadn't once known that her room was there.

She put her laptop on the bed and then flopped down next to it, on her stomach so that she could reach under the bed to grab a heavy looking box and pulled it out, blowing dust from the lid in a dramatic fashion, making you roll your eyes.

She sat back up, heaving scooped things from the box, and she placed them on the bed in front of you.

"These, my dear, are the Supernatural stories. The boy's lives from "Dad's on a hunting trip", all the way till... Wait no. I shouldn't really tell you anything. It's your future. Spoiler alert and all that..."

You were slightly lost, but you had no time to say this before Charlie threw the first book at you, ordering you to get reading. You pulled a face but thanked her all the same.

"It's cool. You don't come in till a while later, but at least you will know what the boys have been up to so far, and what you've got to look forward to," she shrugged, opening her laptop again, and smiling evily as she scrolled through pages and pages of fan fiction, and fan art about you and Dean.

"Holy shit!" You exclaimed again, in complete amazement about how much there was on there about the pair of you.

Charlie just chuckled and kept scrolling.

"Yeah, a lot of people in the fandom ship you and Dean. Myself included. You guys are my OTP."

You frowned, wondering what language she was speaking to you in, but you thought better than asking as she was scrolling like she was on a mission, so you picked up the book she had thrown your way and got comfortable.

Opening it to the first page, you began reading.

Two hours later, you closed the book and put it down, feeling a dull ache in your chest at how it had ended. It only hurt more when you remembered that all the events in the stories were true, and your two best friends had been through that all.

When you looked around the room, you realised that Charlie had left at some point, and you had been too absorbed in the book to realise, so you stood up and left, still feeling pretty down.

You'd only read one book, but so much had happened to the two brothers that it made you slightly reluctant to keep reading, but you knew you would. Just later though. You needed a break, and to see them both, and make sure that they were okay.

When you walked into the library, Sam and Charlie were geeking out over a computer, but there was no Dean or Chuck in sight, so you headed for the kitchen, knowing that that was where you were likely to find Dean.

As usual, you were right, and he was leaning against the side, a cup of coffee in his hand, and he was laughing at something Chuck had said to him.

He looked up when you walked in, his smile fading when he saw the look on your face, and he put his cup down and was about to walk to you when you just fell into his chest, your arms circling him so that you could hold him close.

Immediately he hugged you close and asked you what was wrong, but you didn't answer for a few seconds, and so Chuck took that as his cue to excuse himself, leaving the pair of you alone in the kitchen.

Dean rubbed your back soothingly, and a moment later, you looked up at him. Seeing how worried he looked, you told him what was up, trying to ease his worry a little.

"I just... I'm so sorry, Dean," you whispered and hugged him closer.

He was confused and wondered what you'd done that you felt you had to apologise for, chuckling nervously as he asked you.

"What for?"

You pulled away from him and took his hands, looking up into his face as you spoke.

"Everything. What's happened to you and Sammy..."

You felt your eyes water, but you blinked the tears away and continued talking, your voice not betraying you.

"You went to Hell, Dean. And I read what they did to you down there, and it hurts so bad. I can't even imagine what it's like for you, having to live with those memories every day..." You trailed off and Dean frowned. It hadn't taken long for him to establish that you'd been reading the supernatural books, so he silently cursed Charlie, but then looked back down at you and stroked your hair back off your face.

"Y/N, I'm fine. Sam's fine. We're all okay... If the books are gonna affect you this way, why don't you stop reading them? Believe me, you don't want to know what happens in your story. It spins you out because you can't change it..."

You shrugged, knowing that it would drive you crazy if you knew how and when your story ended, but at the same time, you were interested in learning everything that had happened before you had met.

It almost felt like a breach of privacy, but you realised that if Dean had wanted to hide anything from you, he would have asked you to stop reading.

It still made you feel a little guilty as Dean didn't know everything about your past yet.

You hadn't told him about the way your mom had died, yet. You wanted to. You needed to, especially now that you lived with him, but you wanted to forget about it, and just hope that he never caught up to you.

The next two weeks went by without any hunts coming up, so you spent a lot of the time in the bunker, hanging out with Charlie and the boys, or reading the supernatural stories.

Dean was getting pretty used to walking in and finding you lost in a book, or playing video games with Charlie.

If you were honest, it was nice to have some female company for once. Even though you loved the boys, you couldn't talk to them like you could to Charlie.

It had taken a while to get over her cheeriness, but now you realised the it was all part of her charm, and you actually enjoyed having her about.

You had just caught up to the Supernatural book that told the story that ended when you moved into the bunker with them, and you suddenly felt like you had nothing to do, but Charlie would not give you the next book.

"Spoilers..." was the only thing she would say to you when you asked for it, and she'd even hidden the rest of the books so that you couldn't read them anymore.

So you were sulking on her bed now, Charlie actively ignoring you as she scrolled through "tumblr", the site she spent most of her time on. The same site that had loads of fanart of you and Dean, a lot of which made you uncomfortable, but some of them were pretty badass. You hadn't mentioned the site to the brothers as you were slightly embarrassed, but also interested.

"Come on, Charlie! I'm getting withdrawal!" You whined, half debating praying to Cas so that he'd bring you a copy of the next book, but explaining could be awkward, so you would wait.

It turned out that Charlie would take pity on you, and after a few more moments of silence, she turned her laptop around and showed you the page that she had loaded up.

She was still on tumblr, but she had searched for yours and Dean's names, and once again, you were confronted by hundreds of results.

This time though, they were all text posts and once you looked a little closer, you realised what Charlie had done.

She wasn't going to let you read any further into your story, but she had given you more reading material.

"Fan fiction? As in, fans write stories about us?"

Charlie nodded enthusiastically and you rolled your eyes, but pulled the laptop closer so that you could scroll though.

You actually got pretty hooked, and after a while, Charlie announced that she was going to hang out with Sam for a bit, and to look out for the "steamy" stories.

Slightly worried by what she meant, you nodded and then carried on reading.

It soon became pretty apparent and you found yourself blushing at some of the things people had wrote about you doing, going into too much detail.

"Dude, what the hell?" You frowned as you saw a story about you and Sam, and reading the first half alone made you uncomfortable enough to not be able to look Sammy in the eye ever again, so you quickly scrolled past the rest, not bothering to read it.

Once you found a story about you and Dean again, you got comfortable and started reading again.

"...Hey, Y/N, are you ever gonna..."

You screamed as Dean walked into the room, hitting the refresh button and hoping to hide what you had been reading all afternoon, but it only took you back to the top of the dash and the drawing of you and Dean was back, making you scream again and slam the laptop closed as Dean came closer, wondering what the hell was happening.

Mortified, you dove on top of the laptop and hid your face in the covers, hugging the laptop to your chest so Dean couldn't open it.

Dean watched you with an eyebrow raised, trying to hold back his laughter at your reaction.

Carefully he sat down on the bed next to you and put a hand on your back.

"Y/N?" He asked, and you could hear the smile in his voice, but you didn't dare look up, scared that he would see the blush on your face and ask what you were looking at.

So instead, you mumbled a reply into the covers, hoping that he would just leave, but he was interested now and instead did what you were dreading and asked you what you were looking at.

You prayed that the earth would swallow you up, but it didn't, so you lifted your head and looked at your boyfriend, who was grinning down at you.

"Nothing..." You mumbled, but Dean was having none of it and held his hand out, hoping that you would hand the laptop over, but you furiously shook your head.

"Not today, Princess. Go away!"

Dean laughed at you, moving his hand and gently tickling your sides, making your eyes go wide in panic.

"No! Dean don't! I'm serious!"

You were so ticklish, it wasn't even funny. A fact you had managed to hide from him so far, but you could tell by the way his eyes lit up that he knew, so naturally he move closer and quickly started tickling you, making you laugh, much as you tried not to, and threatened him.

"WINCHESTER, GET... OFF... ME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" You shrieked, even as you laughed, but it was contagious and Dean was laughing too, not afraid of your threats.

You had turned onto your back and Dean had pinned you, your arms above your head, smiling as he waited for you to calm down.

When you could breathe again, you smiled up at him, trying to get your arms free, but he had ahold of you and wasn't letting you go just yet.

"Give up yet, Y/N?" He asked, and you grinned and shook your head.

"Never, Princess!"

Dean smiled and held both of your hands in one of his as he started tickling you again, making you scream again, so he stopped and grinned.

"You sure?"

This time you gave up, not sure you could deal with any more tickling, so Dean leant down and kissed you, letting go of your hands, which you brought up to his head, holding him close.

You hadn't realised that he was reaching for the forgotten laptop until it was too late and he grinned and jumped away, opening the lid.

You knew you couldn't get it off him before he saw something, so you blushed and accepted that he was going to see it.

As soon as he realised what he was seeing, his eyes went wide and he looked between you and the laptop and you facepalmed.

After a very awkward moment, you suddenly started laughing and Dean shot you an amused look before raising his eyebrows and scrolled down a little, getting past the picture that had been drawn of you and Dean.

You explained that you were bored as Charlie wouldn't let you read spoilers from your own story, so she'd set you up with the next best thing.

About to explain to Dean what Fanfiction was, you paused when you saw the look on his face. The same look you had harbored after reading the Sam and you story. He was scarred. He had read some before.

You gasped and poked his arm accusingly.

"You've read some before!"

Dean looked at you and nodded, looking like he'd just remembered something unpleasant, and he shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts.

"When we first found Chuck. Except it wasn't about you and me... It was about..." He stopped, looking too freaked out to even continue, but you glared at him and he carried on.

"It was about me and Sammy..."

You frowned, not seeing where the problem was, but as you opened your mouth to say so, Dean continued.

"As in, me with Sammy. Like together!"

You had not been expecting that and you pulled a face.

"Ewwww! They do know you're brothers right?"

Dean threw his hands up in an exactly gesture, and you laughed, still cringing at the thought. You thought you and Sam was bad....

It turned out that Dean wasn't as weirded out about you reading fan fic as you had imagined, and he even sat with you for a while, leaving you to read while he played with your hair.

You were just about to close the laptop and call it a day when something caught your eye, making you sit up and scroll down so you could see more of it.

When you realised it was what you thought it was, you felt the cold hand of fear close around your chest, and you kicked the laptop away from you, not caring as it flew off the bed and crashed on the floor. You were already on your feet and heading for the door, your fear being replaced with anger as you charged through the bunker.

Dean was hot on your tail, asking what was wrong, but you were too angry to speak, so you kept moving, and when you found yourself in the library, you saw that Chuck was on his feet, already facing you, as if he knew you were coming.

He tried to say something to you, but before he even managed to get one word out, your fist had collided with his jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor.

Sam had jumped in between you and Dean had grabbed you to stop you from hitting him again, but you were done.

Chuck stared up at you from the ground, looking fairly sorry already.

You were shaking with anger as you lookd down at him.

"How dare you?!" You seethed, your hands balling into fists.

Sam and Dean were trying to ask you what he had done, but you blocked them out and stared down at Chuck.

"How dare you write about that? My life is not yours to share with the world! It's not got anything to do with you, or anyone else but me! But you've gone and published my private history for everyone to read! You make me sick."

Pulling free of Dean's grip, you stepped over the fallen Chuck and headed for the door, Dean moving to follow you, but Charlie put a hand on his chest and shook her head.

You needed to be alone.

When you'd ran off, you had headed for the garage, grabbing the keys to your baby and climbing in.

It had been too long since you'd been out for a drive in her, so you found some comfort in the sound of her purring to life.

You had only made it a few miles when you had to pull over. The tears in your eyes were making it too hard to drive, so you turned the engine off and sat in the dark, tears falling down your face. You hugged your knees to your chest and thought about what Chuck had written.

Jack Frost.

Those two words had been what had sent your world crashing down around you once more.

You'd been only 12 years old when you first heard that name. 15 when it had killed your mother, and 18 when he found you and your sister.

You'd only just escaped with your life, and after that, your sister had said enough. She wanted something better for you. She wanted to you to go to school, but you couldn't just stop hunting.

You were helping people, and your mom had wanted it for you.

Then she left. Your older sister left, saying goodbye like it was the last time, and telling you to never look for her. She was done with hunting, and she was done with you.

She might have been, but Jack Frost wasn't, and he had been hunting you ever since.

You were always scared to stop for too long, in case he found you again, but then you had met Sam and Dean, and you'd felt safe for the first time since before your older sister had left you.

He hadn't found you, and you were pretty sure that you'd lost him, so you let your guard down, but then one stupid story would bring the thought of him back again, along with the realisation. You would never escape your past. It was always lurking, waiting for you to let your guard down.

Sighing and drying your eyes, you started the engine again and drove slowly back to the bunker.

You felt bad for how you had reacted, and so the first person you tried to find was Chuck.

He was still in the library, this time alone, so you walked over to him quietly and then gently touched his shoulder so he would turn around.

You flinched when you saw the bruise already blooming on his jaw, but he offered you a smile and stood up.

Your shoes were suddenly very interesting to you, but then you looked up and met his gaze.

"I'm sorry."

That was all you could manage, but the two words had been said with such raw sincerity that they were enough, and Chuck just smiled and put his hand on your shoulder, letting you know that you were forgiven.

Just as you turned to leave, he warned you that Charlie had told Sam and Dean everything about Jack Frost, and why you had freaked out so much at the mention of him.

With that, you left, heading for the kitchen so that you could get some food before bed, but you bumped into the chest of your tallest friend and stepped back, mumbling an apology.

Sam didn't say anything and when you looked up at him, you saw that he had a pained expression on his face. Charlie had explained what had happened, and now Sam felt guilty.

He pulled you into a hug and you hugged him back, not knowing you needed it until it was happening.

"I'm sorry about what's happened to you, but you're safe now. Me and Dean aren't going to let anything happen to you," he promised, squeezing you a little more before letting you go again.

You thanked him and he smiled before pointing at the fridge.

"Dean made you a burger and he put it in the fridge for when you got home."

You gave a small smile as you headed for the fridge. He knew you too well.

Dean was in bed already, so when you were done, you figured you might as well try and get some sleep, so you headed to bed, collapsing onto it in one of Dean's band shirts that you had stolen, and a pair of sleep shorts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean!" You screamed, frantically searching for him in the snow covered woods.

Jack Frost had found you again, but Dean wasn't with you, you were alone and you were going to die.

Rushing towards the sound of running water, you heard Dean calling your name and you turned around to see him step out from behind a tree.

You breathed a sigh of relief, but too soon.

Something was in front of Dean, and before you could so much as shout a warning, it had reached into his chest, clutching his heart between his icy fingers.

"No!"

You rushed forward, but it was too late. Dean dropped to the floor, his skin and hair the same colour as the snow, but his beautiful green eyes were no more. Now they were a ghostly, glowing blue, the same as the monster who now stood before you.

Whimpering, you backed up a step, but he was still reaching for you, his hand finding your neck, so you opened your mouth and screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting bolt upright in bed, you choked as you tried to claw the hands off your neck, but there was nothing there. It had been a dream.

You couldn't calm down though. You were gasping in your breath, and your heart was hammering in your chest, making it ache more than it already was.

You started to panic and fell off the bed, scrambling for the door.

Stumbling down the hall in the dark, you headed for the only place you could think of and fell into Dean's room.

When the door had banged open, Dean had acted on reflex and grabbed the gun beneath his pillow and pointed it at the intruder.

When he had saw you though, he quickly got out of bed and rushed to kneel next to you on the ground, his hand gently finding your back.

"I...Can't...Breathe!" You gasped between breaths, and without another word, Dean scooped you up into his arms and carried you over to the bed, turning on his lamp and trying to help you.

"Y/N, come on baby, you can get though this. I'm right here for you," he promised, gently rubbing your back and holding your hand.

He remained calm throughout it, and after a second he put your hand on his bare chest, above his heart.

"Breathe with me. Come on, in... and out."

You tried to match your breathing with Dean's and the feel of his calm heartbeat helped to calm your own, so after a few attempts, you were breathing normally again, and the tightness in your chest had loosened up.

You both stayed that way for some time, just breathing with each other, until you finally let your hand drop from Dean's chest.

It didn't take a mind reader to figure out what had caused this, so when you crawled over to Dean and hid in his chest, he wrapped his arms around you and held you close, whispering softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

You didn't answer. You did want to talk, but saying it out loud sometimes made it feel more real, so you reached over and turned off the lamp, leaving the pair of you in complete darkness.

After a moment, you spoke, telling Dean what had happened.

"He got you. He killed you right in front of me, and it was just like my mom all over again. And then he came for me, and I could feel his icy fingers on my throat, and I thought he was going to kill me..."

You trailed off, the memory of Dean's body in the snow haunting your thoughts.

Dean stroked your hair and kissed your forehead, comforting you with small gestures.

"I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere and I'm sure as Hell not going to let anything happen to you. Not while I'm still breathing," he swore, holding you even closer.

You stayed that way for a while, and eventually you were able to fall asleep again, this time any nightmares far from your mind with Dean's arms wrapped around you protectively.

Dean couldn't sleep though. Not after what Charlie had told him. The secret she had been hiding from you in the books. Dean may have promised you that he wouldn't let anything happen to you, but his failure was already in writing.

Jack was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of chapter three from a different POV. It was a challenge thingy I did, but it explains some of the story a bit more. You don't technically have to read it and can go straight to the next chapter, but I personally like this extra part. :)

"How dare you?!"

Dean had grabbed you when you had hit Chuck, no idea what had happened. The pair of you had been sitting in your room and everything was fine, but then you had ran off and attacked Chuck.

"Y/N! What are you doing? What's wrong?" Dean tried, but your attention remained on Chuck, so Dean just made sure that he held on to you tightly enough that you wouldn't attack again.

The way you stared at the fallen prophet made Dean a little edgy, but when you spoke, you sounded deadly calm. Cold even.

"How dare you write about that? My life is not your to share with the world! It's not got anything to do with you, or anyone else but me! But you've gone and published my private history for everyone to read! You make me sick."

Dean was too busy wondering what you were on about to react fast enough when you pulled yourself free, stepping over Chuck and running for the door.

You looked like you were going to cry, or maybe hit something, so Dean made a move to run after you, but suddenly Charlie was in front of him, a hand on his chest and shaking her head at him.

"She needs to be alone right now. Leave her calm down," she instructed and Dean looked the way you had ran, one more time before nodding and taking a step back.

Sam had helped Chuck to his feet, and so Dean turned on him.

"You had better start explaining. Fast."

Chuck sighed and sat down, looking at his hands for a moment before he looked back at the two brothers.

"How much has Y/N told you about her past?" He asked, and Dean crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Not much. Just that she used to hunt with her mom and her sister. Then her mom died on a hunt. Her sister didn't want to hunt anymore, so Y/N carried on by herself."

Chuck nodded, but this time Charlie spoke.

"Y/N was 15 when her mom was killed. Y/N's first hunt..."

Dean's eyes widened as he guessed what had happened.

"Y/N screwed up and her mom paid the price?" He guessed and Chuck nodded solemnly. Charlie shook her head though and jumped to the defense of her friend.

"No. Y/N didn't screw up! She was nervous. It was her first hunt, and her mom set her up against the monster she hadn't managed to kill in the five years she'd been hunting it. Y/N froze up, but she was just about to kill him, she was letting him in close first, but her mom didn't think she could do it, and she jumped in the way..."

Dean understood now how you had reacted how you had. He knew how much of a burden it was to know that one of your parents had died to save you. Died in your place. His father's face still haunted his nightmares occasionally.

Apparently the story wasn't done though, as Charlie let Chuck continue.

"That was when she was 15. Jack let her and her sister slip away that day. He had been fed, and didn't need the two young girls... But that day, the hunt changed. Y/N and her sister, Juliet, were Jack's prey now, instead of him being theres. They were on the run. Never able to stop in one place for too long. Never able to make any friends... It was hard. Juliet had been close with her mom, and blamed Y/N for what happened. When Y/N was 18, Jack found them. This time, they barely escaped with their lives. Y/N managed to injure Jack, but not kill him, and she had been left with her own scars. Why do you think she has so many tattoos. If you look closely at her back, beneath the ink lies the marks he left on her that day..." He paused to catch his breath and then continued with the story.

"So Y/N was 18, injured and scared, and Juliet..."

Charlie jumped in, her tone suggesting that she was not a fan of your big sister.

"Juliet told Y/N that she had had enough of hunting. She was done with hunting and done with Y/N. She told her to go to school, try and live a normal life. But Y/N knew that Jack was still out there. Still hunting them, and he wouldn't stop. So she told herself that she didn't know anything else, and that she would keep hunting for that reason... But that's not why she did it."

Charlie stopped again, her eyes watering, both in sadness and anger, so Chuck put a comforting hand on hers and picked up where she had left it.

"Y/N kept hunting to keep Juliet safe. Her sister was her hero, even when she left her and blamed her for everything that had gone wrong. Y/N gave up the normal life she had wanted and told herself she wanted something else, so Jack would hunt her instead..."

Sam and Dean struggled to absorb what they had been told about you, and Dean thought back to how you had been upset over what had happened to him and his brother, when you'd been through the same pain, if not worse.

"So what, she's been alone and being hunted ever since she was 18? What kind of family lets one of their own down like that. How was she responsible for what happened? She was a kid!" Dean growled, shooting a look at Sammy.

He would have never left his brother. Not ever. No matter what happened.

Sam was thinking the same thing, and he felt his heart break as he realised that you had reacted in the motel like that because you were used to being alone. You were used to loved ones leaving you.

Chuck was glaring at Charlie, urging her to keep her mouth shut, but what she wanted to say was bubbling up inside of her, and she knew that she had to say something.

"Guys... There's something else you need to know... About Jack."

They both looked at her and Chuck sighed, knowing that Charlie was going to tell them now, so he would have to deal with it.

Dean wondered what else there could be to know, when Charlie finally spilled.

"He's coming for her, Dean. Jack is getting close, and he's going to find her. Going by the books, it is going to be soon..."

Dean felt the hairs on his arm rise as he heard what Charlie said.

Jack was to you what yellow eyes had been to him and Sam, and by Charlie's tone, Dean guessed that it was going to be the final show down.

"Okay. So how does she win? What weapons does she need? Does she do it alone?" He rambled on, asking questions, mentally making a list of things you would need, distracted enough that he didn't see the look Charlie and Chuck shared, but Sam did.

Charlie stood up, placing a hand on Dean's arm, stopping his plans in their tracks.

"Dean... Y/N... Y/N doesn't... This isn't going to be a fight she walks away from..."

Refusing to process what he had just heard, Dean asked the question he already knew the answer to, his voice breaking slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Charlie looked away, but only found the face of the other heart broken Winchester.

"When Jack finds her, he kills her. Y/N is going to die."


	5. Chapter 5

"WHOOOOOO! ROAD TRIP!" You yelled, your head sticking out of the Impala window as the scenery flew by, enjoying the fresh air and the great weather.

You felt like you'd been cooped up in the bunker for months on end, even though you had been on a few supply runs, you hadn't left the state in a while, so you suddenly felt free again.

You fell back into your seat with a grin plastered on your face, catching Dean's eye in the rear view mirror and smirking at him before you turned to look at the person you were sharing the backseats with.

Castiel sat behind Sam, and you were behind Dean, even though you pretty much took up all three seats in the back as you liked to stretch out, and Cas didn't mind if you used him as a leg rest.

He had a small smile on his lips as he admired the world outside of the car. He had grown to enjoy car journeys, as he hadn't realised how much of the world he was missing when he was flying everywhere.

You had to admit that you enjoyed his company too. After all, he was a freaking angel! You'd been fascinated with angels ever since you were a kid, and you used to collect lore about them, much as it frustrated your mother.

She had always waved them off as fairy tales and told you that you shouldn't be filling your head with such nonsense, especially when you could be reading up on "real" monsters.

"I showed her," you whispered and Cas turned to look at you, having heard what you said, so you quickly changed the subject, and started asking him more questions.

He was getting pretty used to it now. Whenever you weren't busy, you would bombard him with questions about angels and heaven, and he would patiently answer them.

You were just getting into the business of flying when you pulled into a gas station and Dean got out to fill baby up, and you climbed out to go and get some munch for the trip.

"Anyone want anything?" You asked before heading inside and going to find food.

As it was such a warm day out, you had opted to wear denim shorts and converse with your usual tank and flannel, which you quickly tied around your waist as it was so hot in the gas station.

When you reached into a fridge for a drink, you noticed that a woman who looked to be in her 40s was staring at you, and it didn't take long to figure out why.

Most of your tattoos were on display and clearly she didn't like them as she was shooting you disapproving looks, so you got the drink and closed the fridge, looking over at her with a big grin on your face.

"You think these ones look good, you should see the one on my ass!" You called over to her, watching as her cheeks went pink and she quickly turned away.

You laughed and grabbed some pie for Dean and then paid before going back and climbing in the car.

It was only another four hours to Bobby's, and you were getting slightly nervous.

You'd heard about him from the boys and other hunters, but you'd never met him. He was the closest you were going to get to meeting Dean's parents, and you were just hoping that he'd like you, even if the boys had assured you that he would love you.

It was his birthday, so Dean saw it as a perfect opportunity for you to meet him and ask about any hunts at the same time.

You stopped for a picnic lunch, about an hour away from Bobby's, by a family lake.

Sam and Cas sat on the hood of the impala, while you and Dean took a walk by the lake, holding hands and acting like a normal couple.

It was nice. Dean was being a dork, and when he saw an ice cream truck, he jogged over to get you one, leaving you by the lake with a group of guys who were fishing. A few of them had been watching you and Dean, and when he ran off, the tall one at the front called out to you.

"Hey Sweetheart."

You gritted your teeth at that name but chose not to say anything, and instead raised your eyebrows at him.

He looked you up and down and then over to Dean. He looked dramatically confused, and you internally rolled your eyes, just wondering what "mind blowing" one liner he was going to hit you with.

"What's he got what I've haven't?"

I can list a few things... you thought, but instead shrugged.

"I don't know what he's got that you don't, but I know what he's getting that you aren't..."

The guy smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?" He flirted, and you smirked.

"Yeah. Laid, for one thing."

His friends started laughing at him, and his cheeks went red.

Dean had came back just in time to catch the second half of the conversation, and he proudly smiled as he handed you your ice cream and then took your hand as you both headed back to the impala, laughing about it.

Sam and Cas were where you'd left them, so you and Dean sat down on the grass and finished your ice cream, watching everyone on the lake having fun and laughing with their families.

You remembered going to a lake when you were young. Before your dad died. He'd taken you and your sister swimming, and you'd been so happy. You'd always been more of a daddy's girl, and Juliet had always been closer with your mom. Which might have been why she left you. It was your fault that your mom had died. Had you just been quicker...

You shut that thought down, but not fast enough as goosebumps rose on your skin and you shuddered involuntarily. Dean noticed and rubbed your arm to try and warm you up a little.

"Cold, Babe?" He asked, and you nodded, moving closer to him.

"Yeah, a little. I think it was the ice cream," you lied.

Dean bought it and stood up, pulling you to your feet and giving you a quick kiss before tapping the hood of the impala.

"Hey, we're leaving. We'll be at Bobby's in an hour..."

True to his word, you arrived in 55 minutes, pulling up outside of his house and then all climbing out and gathering around the car for a moment so you could look around.

You were freaking out about the cars, imagining how much time you could spend fixing one of them up.

That was another thing you and Dean had in common. You both loved working on cars, and you'd both grown up with the knowledge.

You'd been the only one in your family who could fix cars, which was why you had kept your baby, instead of Juliet, who was older.

At the sound of the door opening, you turned around to see an older man with a beard stepping out of the house, a baseball cap on his head and a dirty rag in his hands.

He smiled when he saw his guests and walked down to meet them.

"Bobby!" Dean called from beside you, and then walked over for a hug.

The two men laughed and clapped each other on the back before separating and Bobby spoke.

"It's good to see you boys again..."

"Likewise," Sam smiled.

Bobby looked over at you and then back at the two boys, scowling at them.

"Which one of you idjits is going to introduce me to this beautiful lady?"

Dean gestured to you and opened his mouth, but you stepped forward and beat him to it.

"Hi, I'm Y/N. These guys have told me so much about you," you grinned, reaching to shake Bobby's hand, which he took and introduced himself before pausing.

"A hunter?"

You nodded and he relaxed a little, releasing your hand and waiting for some form of explanation as to what you were all doing there.

"It is traditional to visit loved ones on their day of birth and present them with gifts," chimed Cas from the back of the group, sounding confused, like he'd been lied to.

You laughed and sent him a reassuring nod, remembering the gift you had in the car for Bobby and so went to retrieve, handing it to him with a sheepish smile.

"Dean helped me pick it. I didn't know what you liked..." You trailed off, feeling a bit awkward, but Bobby just waved you off and then led you all inside.

The next few hours passed with a lot of alcohol consumption and sarcasm, and soon enough, you didn't feel like an outsider at all, and you and Bobby were getting along like a house on fire.

You could tell that Dean was happy about that by the wide smile he was sporting.

He kept making excuses to give you little kisses and to hold on to you, and you were starting to get a little on edge, so eventually, you pulled Dean out of the living room, and into a different room, closing the door behind you so that you could have a little privacy to talk.

Once the door was closed, you spun around and crossed your arms.

"Alright, Winchester. Spill it!" You demanded. Dean looked confused and you rolled your eyes at him.

"Don't play dumb with me, Princess. You're being very clingy today, and I want to know why. There's nothing up with it, but its not like you. So spill!"

Dean watched you for a second, wanting to say what was on his mind, but he knew that you couldn't know. He wished he didn't know.

Instead he pulled you to his chest and said something else that he had been meaning to tell you.

"It's just... I love you so much..." and I know that I'm gonna lose you soon, and I don't know how I can save you, were the words he left unspoken, but you were already distracted.

That was the first time Dean had told you that he loved you, in fact it was the first time anyone told you, and it caught you a little off guard, so you pulled back and looked up at him, seeing how sincere his green eyes were.

You frowned even though you were so happy and moved closer back into the comfort of his arms.

"I love you too, Dean..."

You stayed that way for a moment, until the door opened and Sammy was standing there, looking slightly awkward, so you took a small step back from Dean and looked at Sammy, trying to get the frown off your face.

"Uh, sorry. Bobby wanted to show you something..." he mumbled and turned back around and left, leaving you and Dean alone again.

Instead of saying anything, you just took his hand and followed him back to the others.

He had told you that he loved you, so why did it feel like a goodbye?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Too tired and too drunk to drive home that night, the four of you ended up camping out at Bobby's, Cas sat at the dining table and Sam collapsed on one of the sofas while you and Dean got ready for bed.

Dean was still pretty sober compared to you, so he helped you get ready for bed, but drunk you got the wrong idea when he started taking your clothes off.

You pulled at his tee and started kissing him on his neck, but Dean just laughed and detangled you from his shirt.

"Baby, you're drunk. Not tonight," he told you before giving you an innocent kiss on your nose, but you just crossed your arms and pouted at him.

He laughed at you again as he help up on of his shirts for you to get into. After a second of standing there in your underwear, you stopped being stubborn and got into it, standing still while Dean buttoned it up.

You didn't remember sitting down, but Dean was kneeling beside you, a glass of water in his hand that he was trying to make you drink.

You had a few sips but then put it to the side, ignoring Dean's pointed look, and instead you pulled on his hand, trying to pull him onto the sofa with you.

"Deeeeeaaaaan! You said you love me. So stay with me. I want to listen to your heart!"

Dean chuckled, but got on the sofa with you, and you curled up in the little gap left between Dean and the back of the sofa, quickly nodding off to sleep.

When he was sure you were out, Dean carefully got up and padded over to Cas.

"Watch her, Cas," he ordered and Cas nodded and went to stand guard near you.

When Dean was satisfied, he walked out of the house and met Bobby in the garage.

As soon as Dean was in, Bobby stood up.

"I can see why you like her so much. She's something special," he commented, happy that Dean had found someone who he had a chance to be happy with.

But Dean looked troubled, and Bobby assumed that that was why they were meeting like they were.

Bobby didn't even have to ask what he needed help with, as Dean was impatient for answers.

"Jack Frost. What do you know about him?"

Bobby thought about it for a second and then shrugged.

"He's a nasty sonofabitch, that much I know. Not to mention hard to put down. I've never come across one, but I knew of a hunter once. She hunted him for five years, and she was a great hunter, but she wasn't strong enough to defeat him. He killed her with ease..."

He paused for a breath, remembering how he had heard this story, and then continuing.

"She left behind two daughters. One of whom told me this story, and the other... Well from what I could gather, she died... The poor girl who told me was alone, and just wanted out of this life. I ain't seen her since, so I guess she did it. One way or the other..."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He already knew that story, so Bobby had to have met either you, or Juliet, but it was easy enough to establish it hadn't been you, so Dean felt himself fill with rage.

Your sister had been telling everyone that you were dead, instead of admitting she left you with nothing but a car and truck full of abandonment issues.

Deciding to ask, just to clarify, Dean waited for an answer he already knew.

"Was her name Juliet, by any chance?" he asked, and Bobby narrowed his eyes.

"How did you..."

Dean pointed back in the direction of the house.

"That's the "Dead" little sister. Or at least, soon to be, if I can't get her out of this mess..."

He sighed and went on to explain what Charlie had told them, and how he, Sam and Charlie had been searching for a way to kill Jack, without informing you of your impending doom.

When Dean had finished speaking, Bobby sighed and took off his baseball cap, running a hand through his short hair while he thought.

"Okay."

Dean frowned at the one word his father figure had just directed at him.

"Okay?" He asked, and Bobby sighed again, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Okay, we're going to find a way to save your girl and kill Jack Frost. Then drinks are on you, boy."

Dean chuckled nervously and agreed, following Bobby out of the garage and back to house, where you were still sleeping on the sofa, Cas standing over you.

Dean watched you for a moment and then sighed once more. It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

When you woke up, you groaned and rolled over, trying to hide your face from the bastard sunlight that had found its way straight into your face, making you feel slightly nauseous, so you sat up and squinted around the room, seeing that Sam was still asleep on the other sofa, but Dean and Cas were in the kitchen.

You grabbed your shorts and pulled them on as you walked into the kitchen, muttering a hello to the two men.

Dean smiled at you, but Cas continued staring out of the window, ignoring both of you.

Had they been arguing? You didn't know, but either way, the air was thick enough to cut with a spoon.

Trying to break the awkward silence, you yawned and asked where Bobby was, learning that he had gone on a supply run.

You nodded and then took Dean's shirt off, going to replace it with your own, and not really caring who was there as Cas was an angel, and it was nothing Dean hadn't seen before. Besides, it not like you weren't covered. You had a bra on.

You had just stepped out of Dean's shirt when suddenly you felt a warm hand touching your back, and your eyes widened, as did your boyfriends.

"Er, Cas? What are you doing?" You asked him as he touched your back, running his fingers up and down the ink on it.

Cas was mesmerised by the design and he muttered aloud.

"You have wings..."

You chuckled a little nervously as he continued caressing the "feathers" on your back, making you slightly uncomfortable.

"They're so beautiful, Y/N."

Nodding, you stepped away.

"Thanks, Cas... I er... Like them too."

Cas snapped out of it, and you quickly pulled your tank top on, hiding the tattoos from sight, your cheeks glowing.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a few more seconds before you sat down on Dean's lap, looking at the laptop screen and asking him what he was looking at.

Trying to hide the screen before you saw anything, he didn't answer.

It didn't matter anyway.

You'd seen enough.

Jack had surfaced, and a white body was on the screen, the eyes glowing blue against the white, seeming to stare straight at you. The same way your mother's had when you'd ran, leaving her body in the snow.

Your head whipped around to stare at Dean and you narrowed your eyes, feeling your heart hammering in your chest at the memory of the nightmare you'd had, and the chance of it becoming a reality.

"You're hunting Jack Frost?"

Dean looked away, but you kept staring at him until he answered.

"Yes. We caught a lead, and we have a way to kill him. We just need to go and get him. We were gonna leave tonight, be back in a few days... Cas and Bobby were going to watch you until we got home..."

You stood up and crossed your arms.

"I don't think so. I'm coming with you," you argued, struggling to keep your temper in check after Dean had said that you were going to be babysat. You were a hunter. You could watch yourself.

Dean sighed and also stood up, looking like he was going to try and persuade you, but you held up a hand.

"I do not want to argue with you right now, I already have a headache. But I am not staying home for this hunt. I have history with Jack, and I am not letting you and Sam face him alone. He's too powerful. I couldn't kill him with the stake I was told works. So its a wasted effort..."

Dean shook his head.

"Y/N, you are staying here, and that's final. We have the colt, and it will kill him. We just have to draw him out and shoot him. It's simple. We'll be fine, and we can come home afterwards and have pie..."

You clenched your fists at your sides and glared up at your stubborn and overprotective boyfriend.

"Oh yeah? And how exactly do you plan on "drawing him out"? First sign of a hunter and he's going to bolt. Unless that hunter is me... He wants me, Dean, and he's not going to pass up any opportunity to take me. I'm the perfect bait."

Dean looked like he was about to argue, but then suddenly Bobby was in the doorway and he spoke up.

"I hate to say it, Dean, but she's right. She's the only bait we got, and if we want a shot at killing him, she's going to need to be there. It's not like any of us could stop her anyway. Not if she had it in her head that she wanted to go."

Dean shook his head, feeling himself losing the battle and he was becoming desperate, which only made him angry.

"It's too much like tempting fate, Bobby! I'll lock her in the goddamn panic room if I have to! I'm trying to protect her!"

You spoke again, finally losing your temper.

"I don't need protecting! I was doing just fine before I met you guys. I was alone, and if I remember right, I rescued you! I am more than capable of protecting myself and everyone here can see it. Everyone but you!"

There was a moment of silence while you and Dean stared each other down, neither of you surrendering to the other.

Eventually Dean spoke, his voice shaking with the barely controlled anger that was masking his fear.

"Fine. You can come, but when you freeze up again and get one of us killed, remember that I warned you."

He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, but it was too late to take them back.

He could tell that they hit home by the tiny gasp you gave, and the way you turned away from him, hesitating for only a second before you turned and walked away, slamming the front door behind you.

Sam had been woken up by the shouting, and so everyone in the house was in the kitchen, trying to look busy while Dean struggled between his conflicting emotions.

He knew he shouldn't have brought up how your mother died, but he had been desperate and angry. He wanted to go after you and apologise, but there was bigger fish to fry.

They had a hunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, everyone was ready for the hunt who was going.

Cas was staying at Bobby's and the rest of you were going, so you were loading up your cars.

Dean was watching you carry your duffle from the house, leaning on the roof of the impala and Sam shouted to you.

"Hey, Y/N, you want shotgun?"

"I'm riding with Bobby," you replied, not even looking at Dean as he got into the drivers seat of the impala and started the engine.

Sam cast a sympathetic look at you and then climbed in with his brother.

Once you were all on the road, you allowed yourself a few minutes to release some emotion and you picked at the nails on your right hand, knowing how long this hunt was going to feel.

You had butterflies in your stomach. Every moment from when you were 15 had been leading to this hunt, and now that it was finally there, you felt sick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You all took turns to drive so that you didn't have to stop, and the next day, you were in Vermont, where Jack had been last seen.

You shivered as you climbed out of the truck, pulling your coat tighter around yourself as you jogged over to the motel to book some rooms.

The receptionist was too cheery for the cold weather, and you struggled not to snap at her as you asked for rooms.

"Can I have two rooms with two queens in each?" You asked and she clicked on the computer and then pulled a face as if she had just received the worst news ever.

"I am so sorry, but we only have two rooms left, two queens in one, but only one in the other. Do you still want them?"

You nodded, internally sighing as you realised you couldn't avoid Dean as you would be sharing beds, unless Sam and Bobby felt like cozying up to each other.

Once you had paid, you took the keys back to where the two cars were parked and gave one set to Bobby.

"You and Sam are sharing, and Dean and I will be in the room next to you... Let's unload now and meet in your room in five minutes," you suggested, not particularly wanting to speak to Dean as you were still pissed at him.

They all agreed so you grabbed your stuff and headed for your rooms.

You and Dean didn't say a word as you walked across the icy car park together, trying not to slip over. Even when you were both alone in your room, you still didn't speak, and so when you were ready, you left without Dean and went to bang on the other door.

Sam suggested you went and found a diner, probably wanting other people around so you and Dean wouldn't argue, so you shrugged and agreed, leaving one of them to tell Dean.

The diner you found was fairly crowded, and so warm, so when you found a table, you stretched your fingers, trying to prevent them from seizing up in the cold.

"What do you want to eat? Sam asked you, but you were distracted, looking over at a little girl a few tables over.

She was sitting by herself, and she only looked about 4, but that wasn't why you were staring at her. She seemed so familiar.

"Mags, come on babe, time to go..."

A woman had walked over to the little girl and you knew before looking up who it was. She was older, sure, and her hair was shorter than the last time you had seen her, but you would know her anywhere.

"Juliet."

You hadn't realised that you had stood up, but you had, and you had taken a step towards her, a disbelieving look on your face.

When she heard her name, your sister looked up, and a mix of emotions crossed her face. Shock, horror, pain, and worst of all, anger.

Juliet scooped up the child and held her, standing as if she was protecting the child from you.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, her eyes darting around the diner, as if looking for any trouble that you could have brought with you.

That hurt. After all the time that had passed, she still blamed you for what had happened.

You felt your stomach turn over, so you muttered a quick apology before throwing your hand over your mouth and running out of the diner and into the cold air, throwing up behind a dumpster.

You couldn't believe that Juliet was there. You thought that she had been gone forever, but there she was, completely out of the blue. With a child, no less.

You wiped your eyes and then stood up, feeling frozen in place as you knew that you couldn't go back in there and face your older sister...

"Y/N... "

A hand touched your shoulder and you flinched, but when you looked, you saw that it was Juliet, and she wasn't looking at you like she hated you, so that was a good start.

You turned to face her, too nervous to speak, so she looked down and half smiled.

"Hey."

That one word, said without hatred or anger, was enough to break down whatever walls you had been building around you since you were 18, and you sobbed.

Juliet didn't even hesitate before walking towards you and wrapping her arms around you, comforting you and whispering two words, over and over.

"I'm sorry..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Back in your motel room, Juliet sat on the bed next to you and you were both talking about what happened.

"Look, Y/N, I was in a bad place then. Mom was dead, we were being hunted. You were just... I needed some time. I didn't mean to quit all together and cut you out. And I regretted it a few days later, but you had gone. I couldn't find you. So I hitched a ride up here and I've been here ever since..."

You didn't say anything, but instead looked over to where Dean and Sam were playing with Maggie, your niece.

Juliet looked over at her and smiled.

"When I had Maggie, I just... Hid. I figured that I wasn't going to find you because you didn't want to be found, and I'd been safe here for so long, so I didn't want to risk her getting hurt if I went to find you."

You still didn't speak, and instead walked over to the little girl, the one who shared the colour of your and your sisters eyes.

She looked up at you and grinned, holding her arms out to you, so you picked her up and the two of you studied each other for a moment before the little girl wriggled and tried to get back on the ground, so you put her down and watched her.

She took your hand and turned your arm this way and that so she could look at the ink that decorated your skin.

When she saw the anti-possession symbol she gasped and ran over to her mom and pushed the sleeve on her arm back to expose an identical tattoo.

You smiled at the child, not mentioning that you knew she had one. You had gotten them together.

Instead you sat back down and told Juliet why you were there.

"Jack Frost is here. We're hunting him. And I'm guessing that he's here for you."

You let your words sink in, and Juliet's eyes widened and she quickly got to her feet and grabbed Maggie from where she had returned to Sam and Dean.

She was muttering something to herself as she grabbed her things and headed for the door, but you grabbed her arm.

"Stop! Juliet, you need to calm down! We're going to get him."

Juliet looked like she was going to say something, but she snapped her mouth closed to stop herself. It didn't matter though. You knew what she was going to say, the same thing Dean had.

"Yeah, I get it. You don't trust me to kill him. How could I? I got mom killed because I froze up. When I was 15 years old, I froze because I was confronted with a monster my mom had been trying to kill for years, and suddenly it was my try. But you know what? I got over that day. I kept hunting. I did everything I could to make up for not killing him that day. And I have saved so many people. What did you do though? You left your little sister to try and survive on her own, and you ran off and lived a happy life. You got a family. So don't talk to me like I'm the one who's going to be getting people killed today."

Juliet closed her mouth, and you looked at the other two adults in the room, daring them to argue with you.

No one said anything, and when Bobby walked in a few seconds later, you walked straight past him, not saying a word.

You needed to take a walk to cool off.

You were so wrapped up in thoughts of your mother and your sister that you didn't even recognise where you were after a while, so you slowed to a stop.

Looking around the snow covered woods you were in, you felt a shiver go down your spine, and you knew before turning around that he was there.

Slowly you turned around and came face to face with the monster that had been stalking your nightmares.

Standing before you was Jack Frost, his glowing blue eyes seeming to light up the near darkness around you.

His skin looked like it was made of milk, flawless and white, except for a long scar that started above his left eye and torn down to his jaw, leaving an angry black jagged line.

You had given him that scar. You remembered the feeling as you tried to stab him with the stake but it had cut him instead, making him howl angrily.

He wasn't howling now. He was smirking at you, knowing that this time you were alone, and no help was coming.

You wondered if you could out run him, but you know it would be useless. The only place you could run to would lead him straight to your family. So you were going to have to stand your ground.

"Y/N... I've been looking for you," he spoke softly, his voice like a sigh of cold air.

You suppressed the urge to shudder and instead crossed your arms, hoping that he couldn't see how your legs were shaking with fear.

You'd been stupid to storm off like you had, and you were paying the price for your own stupidity.

"Yeah? Well you found me. I don't really have time to chat right now. Rain check?"

Jack chuckled darkly and started to circle you, but you kept him in front of you, moving with him.

"Always a smart ass, Y/N. That big mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days... Or not," he smiled, and you realised that he meant he was going to kill you. One of you wasn't leaving that fight alive, and to be completely honest, your odds weren't looking so fabulous.

You didn't reply and he chuckled, taking a step closer to you.

That was when you heard it.

Someone was calling your name.

You knew it was Dean, so you did the only thing you could think of to distract Jack from your boyfriend and took off running away from him, and leading him away from Dean.

He took the bait quickly and charged after you, laughing the whole time.

The sound of cracking made you slow down as you realised that you had ran straight out onto a frozen lake, and you had no idea where the edges were.

You could feel the surface cracking beneath you though, and you lunged forward, just as the place where you had been standing sunk under water.

You didn't have time to be relieved though.

Jack was in front of you again, and before you could react, his hand was around your throat and he lifted you into the air, your legs kicking uselessly at thin air.

He grinned at you as your eyes began to bulge and your face went blue.

"I win," he hissed, and then with one final growl, he threw you backwards into the water.

The water was freezing, but the lack of oxygen had been making your reactions slow, so it took a few seconds for you to remember that you needed to swim.

Your heavy coat had already dragged you down so far, and the cold made your limbs feel heavy and useless as you tried to swim for the surface.

Panic was settling in as you didn't seem to be any closer to the air, so as a final effort, you tore your coat off and let it sink, and finally you managed to swim up, breaking the surface with a gasp.

Your arms were too weak to lift very high, and you knew that you had wasted too long in the icy water.

Speed was the key to survival in those conditions.

Still, you managed to swim over to the edge of the ice, but trying to pull yourself out was proving to be too difficult, and you could see your vision going black, even as you tried to fight it.

You passed out face first in the icy water, your last thoughts being of Dean, and praying that he got away before Jack found him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Dean was becoming frantic as he ran through the woods, calling your name and praying that he wasn't going to find you dead.

He was so distracted that he almost didn't see the white man step out from behind a tree, blocking his path.

He skidded to a stop, immediately knowing who stood before him.

Jack didn't waste any words on Dean and instead rushed him, his hand reaching into Dean's chest and getting a grip on his warm heart.

The pain was extreme, but Dean knew that he had to fight it. He had to kill Jack before he found you.

Lifting the Colt up to Jack's head, Dean prayed it would work.

Jack laughed when he saw the gun.

"Stupid mortal. Guns will not work on me."

Dean pulled the trigger and the hand was gone from his heart, leaving him gasping on his knees for only a second before he climbed over the body of Jack frost and started running again.

He broke through a line of trees and found himself in a clearing, the white that covered everything disorientated him for a moment before he noticed a dark shape in the middle of the white.

"No..." He breathed.

He ran towards the shape as fast as he could, realising that his nightmares were coming true, and you were floating, face down in a break in the ice, your hair fanning around your head like a dark halo.

"Y/N!" Dean screamed, his echoes being muffled by the snow.

Acting quickly, Dean grabbed the arm that you had managed to keep on the ice, and he pulled you towards him, trying to stay as flat as he could to stop the ice from breaking.

He managed to get you out of the water, but you still weren't responding, so he picked you up and ran to solid ground with you, gently placing you on the floor and wiping your wet hair from your face, his hands shaking with cold and fear.

"Y/N!" He yelled again, feeling for a pulse but finding none.

"Please, Baby. Please don't do this. I'm sorry. I love you, please!" He begged while trying to start your heart again with chest compressions.

His mouth sealed over your frozen lips as he tried to force some air into your system, but still you laid there, your face and body white with cold, no breath coming from behind your blue lips.

He hadn't realised that he was crying, but a single tear slipped down his cheek and splashed onto yours as he went to give your more air, feeling his failure to save you stabbing into his heart with each breath.

He cradled you in his arms again, stroking your face and whispering to you.

"Y/N, please come back to me. Please. I love you so much, please..."

But you didn't come back to him. Your heart would not beat just because he asked it to, and his love for you alone would not will you back into your body.

You were gone. He had failed you.

Dean let your head rest against the snow again and he let out a scream of such raw pain and anger that it startled all the birds from the trees.

Then he was left empty, and he curled over your body protectively, it finally hitting him that he had lost you forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter will be put up tomorrow night! (Friday night GMT)


	6. Chapter 6

Dean only lay with you in the snow for a few seconds before he angrily swiped a hand over his face, wiping his tears away and clearing his vision.

"No!" He growled as he sat up, gently picking you up and then standing up, making sure he had hold of you properly before he started running through the woods, carrying you back the the motel.

"Just a little while longer, Y/N. Just hold on, baby. I'm gonna get you back," he promised as he ran, and soon enough you were back in your motel room, Dean gently depositing you on the bed while he grabbed his phone and hit speed dial for Sammy.

It rang three times before Sam picked up, but in that time Dean had gone into the bathroom and started filling the bath with warm water and then had ran back to you.

As soon as Sam answered, Dean was talking, his voice rough from crying.

"Sammy! Get back here now. It's Y/N..."

The line was silent for a moment but Dean carried on grabbing things, knowing that he had a narrow window of opportunity to act.

Sam spoke carefully, as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Is... Is she dead?"

Dean shook his head.

"I'm gonna bring her back, Sammy. Don't worry. She's going to be fine. Find Bobby and bring him back here."

Sam didn't even bother replying, but just hung up. Dean knew that he could rely on his brother, so he threw the phone away and then picked you up off the bed, carefully carrying you to the bathroom.

Gently he placed you in the bath, the water cold, but not as cold as it had been outside.

He was going to try and bring your body temperature back up slowly, and then try CPR again.

After ripping his shirt off, Dean climbed in the bath with you, holding your head up and keeping you close to his body, trying to use his body heat to aid in warming you up.

He added a little more hot water to the bath, trying to warm it up as he rubbed your arms and back, quietly talking to you.

The water was working and you were getting warmer, so Dean didn't wait any longer before he got you both out of the bath and then took a deep breath before starting CPR again.

He was keeping track in his head, sealing his mouth over yours once again to give you two breaths and then more chest compressions, feeling more desperate after each set and you still weren't responding.

He had to remind himself to try and keep calm, or he was afraid he'd break your ribs in his desperation.

"Come on! Y/N come one! Come back!" He growled as he pushed down of your chest.

Suddenly you started coughing and Dean let out a sob, quickly helping you to sit up and cough the water up, rubbing your back and holding you against him as you got it up.

"Good girl. Good girl," he chanted in between planting kisses on your temple and rubbing your arms.

You felt like you'd been hit by a bus.

Everything ached, and you were freezing cold, shivering violently in a familiar set of arms.

"D...Dean?" You stuttered and he nodded and then answered aloud too.

"Yeah baby, its me. It's all right, I'm here."

Before you said anything else, he was picking you up and carrying you back into the bedroom, both of you dripping all over the floor, but you were both past the point of caring.

You tried not to moan too much when Dean put you down for a second so that he could help you out of your wet clothes, quickly drying you off with a towel and then helping you into the bed.

The covers were heavy and warmed you up a little, but you were still shivering violently.

Dean quickly got out of his soaking jeans and then dried off before climbing in with you, pulling your shivering form towards him.

You buried your face in his neck, feeling how tense he was, and after a second, you looked up at him and saw that he was staring at the ceiling, water pooled in his eyes, spilling over when he blinked.

Feeling a little alarmed, you tried to talk around your chattering teeth.

"D...Dean...Why...are you... Crying..g?"

He pulled you even closer, wrapping his arms tighter around you, trying to keep you as warm as he could.

"Because for a second there, I thought I had lost you," he explained, running a hand down his face to get rid of his tears.

You felt a lump in your throat and blinked the tears away.

"I think for a second there, you did," you whispered, your shivering finally seeming to subside.

Dean started humming to you, and the sound was comforting, lulling you to sleep on Dean's chest.

He played with your hair and watched as you relaxed, your breathing evening out as you drifted...

The door banged open and you opened your eyes and sat up, your thoughts going immediately to Jack, but it was just Sam and Bobby, their chests heaving after running all the way back.

When they saw you alive, you saw them both sigh in relief and Sam walked into the room and came over to you, giving you a hug before looking at Dean.

"We found Jack's body and we've burned it. Juliet and Maggie are both safe, and Juliet says she wants to see her sister."

Dean frowned.

Juliet had been getting on his nerves since before he had met her, and after he had he didn't think she was much better. But you wanted to see her, so you nodded and Sam nodded and then left with Bobby, who sent a "good to see you still kicking, kid" your way before closing the door behind them, leaving you and Dean with some privacy for a few moments, so you figured that now was the time to swallow your pride and apologise.

"Dean?"

He looked at you and you half smiled at him.

"Just for the record, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have been so stubborn back at Bobby's, and if I hadn't stormed off earlier, this wouldn't have happened..."

Dean quickly cut you off by moving forward and pressing his lips against yours and bringing his hand to your hair, holding you close as he kissed you deeply.

Every ounce of love and gratitude he felt about you was projected in that kiss, but you were interrupted by your sister walking in, so you pulled apart, reluctantly.

Juliet looked like she'd been crying, and she stood frozen in the doorway for a few seconds before rushing over to your side and asking you if you were okay.

Before you could reply, she had looked over at Dean.

"Thank you so much. Sam told me what happened, and Y/N would be dead without you. So thank you," she smiled at him and he grunted a reply, but then felt guilty for your sake, and answered her.

"You're welcome. Though with that said, I didn't do it for you," he added as he grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to get changed.

Juliet watched him go and then looked at you with a little grin on her face.

"Trust you to be the one to make a Winchester fall for you," she laughed, and you shrugged, wondering how she knew who the Winchesters were.

"How do you know they're Winchesters?" You asked, and she pulled a face at you.

"Everyone knows about the Winchesters. They're the best hunters out there. Mom knew John, and she used to talk about him and his boys all the time... Can't you remember?" She asked, but you shook your head and then looked away.

"It's not like me and mom were ever close. Small talk wasn't one of the things she would bother with with me. But I guess I finally did something right by her standards if I found hunting partners she would agree with..." You trailed off, not wanting to think about your mother anymore. Your relationship hadn't exactly been great, and you only felt worse when you thought about it.

Juliet sighed and then put her hand on your arm, looking you in the eyes as she spoke.

"Mom was proud of you. She always was..." She paused for a second and sighed, as if what she was about to say was difficult.

"Mom always knew that you were the better hunter. Even though you were younger, she always knew that she'd never have to worry abut you on solo hunts. You just had that spark that I was lacking. You two only clashed so much because you reminded her so much of dad. You always knew your own mind and strengths. Her death wasn't your fault... There's something I never told you..."

You held your breath as your big sister told you what she had withheld from you for years.

"Mom knew what she was doing that day. You were never supposed to fight Jack. You were the bait. We didn't tell you just in case you gave it away. But Mom was never going to let you fight. You did nothing wrong..."

Juliet could see the way you were looking at her, and you couldn't believe what you were hearing.

She had known how guilty you had felt after that hunt, how it had torn you apart for years, making you feel like everyone around you got hurt and left. You'd been too scared to get close to people in case you got them hurt, and now she was telling you that it had all been bullshit. There had never been anything wrong with you.

You didn't know what you were feeling. You were angry, sure, and on a normal day, you would have likely smacked some remorse into her, but you had died that day, and you just felt tired.

She was looking worried now, and she touched your arm again, but you pulled it back out of her grip.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. Please say something..." She begged, so you obliged her and looked up.

"Get out," you simply answered and she frowned but stood up, looking like she was going to say something else, but then she turned and headed for the door.

When she was gone, Dean came back into the room and sat next to you, taking your hand and smiling at you, waiting for you to speak. He had heard what Juliet had told you, but he wasn't going to say anything about it until you had processed it.

Instead, he went and got your duffle, pulling some clothes from it for you to put on.

You looked outside and frowned.

"Dean, it's the middle of the night. Where are we going?" You asked, not really feeling like going out.

Your body hurt, your mind hurt. Everything hurt.

You repeated your thoughts to him, hoping he didn't want to go out and get food, but instead he nodded and handed you the clothes he had picked for you.

"I know. We're going to the hospital."

You groaned and lay back down, trying not to groan at the pain it caused in your chest.

"Dean, I'm fine! I'll be normal again in a few days. Just let me sleep it off," you tried, but he shook his head and pulled you to your feet, helping you into a comfy tee and then one of his shirts.

"Y/N, you died. Okay? Your heart stopped beating and you drowned... I don't care if I have to personally carry you in there myself. You are going to that hospital, and you're going to let the docs do what they need to to make sure that you are okay. Capisce?"

You glared at him, but didn't argue as you stepped into a pair of jeans and let Dean do them up as you were shivering again and your hands were numb.

Dean left you to put your socks and shoes on by yourself as he went to tell Sam, and when he got back, you were just pulling on a jacket.

"Sammy is coming with. He's in the impala already... Juliet and Maggie are staying here for the night, and Bobby is gonna watch them..."

You nodded and walked towards him, dragging your feet a little as your legs were feeling like they didn't want to cooperate.

You felt so weak and you hated it so much. You were supposed to be a hunter, but you were about as helpful as a baby now that you'd been hurt.

Without saying a word, Dean walked over to you and scooped you into his arms, carrying you out of the door and pulled it shut with his foot.

"I said I'd carry you," he explained, making you feel a little less useless, so you smiled and kissed his cheek.

Once you were safely in the back of the Impala, Dean climbed in the drivers seat and looked back at you once before starting the engine and heading for the hospital.

On the road, you filled the brothers in on all that had happened to you, and then Dean returned the favour and explained that the colt had worked and what had gone down between you storming off and Dean reviving you in the motel.

It sounded like it had been pretty close, and that made your sarcasm die down a little as you realised that you were lucky that you were still breathing. You owed Dean.

You had to come up with a cover story for what happened to you, so you quickly came up with that and then relaxed as you pulled up in the hospital car park.

You really didn't want to get out of the car as it was warm in there, but Dean came around for you and scooped you into his arms once more, leaving Sam to close the door after you and then run ahead to get a doctor.

Once you were inside, you were met with a gurney and a group of doctors, all chattering around you as Dean placed you down.

Before you even had time to react, they were pushing you away, leading you away from Sam and Dean, behind a set of double doors that locked automatically behind you.

When you saw that Sam and Dean couldn't follow you, you started freaking out, calling for them and trying to get off the bed, but a doctor restrained you.

You didn't know where the irrational fear was coming from, because deep down you knew that the doctors weren't going to hurt you, but you didn't want to be separated from your friends, especially Dean.

You could see him at the end of the hall, trying to open the doors and shouting through to you, telling you to calm down and for the doctors to let go of you, but no one paid attention.

You were acting on instinct to protect yourself and so you ripped your arm from the doctors grasp and punched him in the face, screaming at them to let you go.

Two more doctors held you down and then you felt a scratch on your hip, and then darkness took you again.

Dean watched you relax through the window, wanting to break down the doors and come and rescue you, but he knew that you were in good hands, and you were only scared because you'd been through a trauma, and not because you were in any danger...

Still. He felt that he should be at your side.

Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"She's gonna be okay, Dean. She's strong and you did good. They'll probably just give her a once over and release her. Until then, sit down, I'll go find us some coffee and the doctor will find you when you can go and see her. Okay?"

Dean nodded and then took his brother's advice, collapsing into a chair in the waiting room and quickly falling asleep.

The whole day had drained him, so when Sammy came back with two cups of coffee, he just smiled and set them down on a small table and then sat beside him brother, keeping watch for any news.

Almost an hour and a half later, a doctor emerged from the doors, a clipboard in hand as he went and spoke to the nurse on the station, who then pointed over to Sam and Dean.

Sam didn't wake his brother, just in case there was nothing to report, and instead stood up and walked over to the doctor.

The doc regarded Sam carefully and then back at Dean.

"You two are the ones who brought in Y/N Y/L/N?" He asked and Sam nodded, lightly bouncing around on his feet.

"Yeah. Is there any news? Is she okay?" 

The doctor nodded and sighed, looking at his clipboard.

"She's very lucky. And strong. Her body was put through a lot, but she's still fighting against it. Her brain activity is normal, and there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage..."

Dean had woken up and walked over to where the doc and Sam were talking, eager for any news about you, and caught the back end of the doctors sentence.

"She's okay then?" He asked, and the doctor turned to him with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes she is. Are you the one who pulled her from the water?"

Dean nodded, slightly nervous about what the doc was gonna say next. Probably about to have a go and say she should have been brought straight to the hospital.

He was surprised to hear the next sentence out of the doctors mouth.

"Then you are a hero. You saved her with your quick thinking and acting. You should be proud of yourself. She's going to make a full recovery because of you."

He shook Dean's hand, and then told them where they could find you.

"She's still asleep, but going on how she reacted before, it's probably best that she wakes up to some familiar faces."

The two Winchesters thanked him and then started heading for your room.

Sam stopped however and told Dean that he was gonna phone Bobby and Juliet to let them know the news. Dean nodded and then found his way to your room, opening the door quietly and sticking his head around to look at you.

You were sleeping peacefully on the bed, your hair fanning around your head, reminding Dean of how you had looked, face down in the water, so he quietly walked over to you and gently smoothed your hair down.

Even unconscious you responded to his touch, turning your face a little into his hand and he smiled and stroked your cheek before pulling up a chair next to you.

When he looked back up at you, he found that your eyes had slowly opened and you were looking at him, so he got back to his feet and kissed your forehead.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, and you frowned and stretched, feeling how weightless your arms felt.

"Some douche stabbed me," you frowned, making Dean laugh. The sound of it made you smile a little, and you bodged up on the bed so Dean could climb in with you.

Clearly you had been given some pain meds as you were struggling to stay awake, so you just snuggled into Dean's chest and let sleep take you, Dean following soon after.

That was how Sam found you when he walked in, chuckling to himself as he snapped a picture to send to Charlie.

It all worked out, kid. She's doing fine - S

The reply was almost instantaneous.

I'm at Bobby's with Cas. They're adorbs! Glad you guys saved her. See you in a few days xx -C

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of Maggie running in, shouting your name as she tried to pull herself up onto the bed, needing a little help from "unca Sammy!"

She started bouncing on you and Dean, waking you both up.

"Maggie, be careful. Aunty Y/N is poorly. She needs kisses and cuddles, not lots of noise," Juliet warned as she came through the door, carrying a heavy looking box in her arms with a smaller box on top.

She put them down on a spare chair and then walked over to you, watching Dean play with Maggie as she took your hand and squeezed it.

You could tell that an apology was headed your way, so you shook your head and squeezed her hand back.

"It's okay, Juliet. I forgive you," you explained, having realised that you didn't have enough family to hold grudges over childish mistakes.

To stop her from arguing with you, you quickly spoke to Maggie, putting your arms out.

"Well where's my kisses and cuddles to make me better?"

At first she was a little shy, sticking to Dean, but when he told her that he'd kiss you too, she was suddenly game and jumped on you, showing you with little kisses and making everyone laugh, even Bobby who had followed Juliet into the room.

You were interrupted by a doctor who came in to check on you and ask you a load of questions before he signed a sheet and officially discharged you.

Juliet had brought some more clothes for you, so you closed the curtains around your bed and got dressed while listening to the others talk.

"What's in the box?" You asked through the curtain as you pulled a t-shirt on, dumping the hospital gown on the bed and trying not to think of which nurses had put you in it.

Juliet was quiet for a moment, but then she cleared her throat and moved closer to the curtain and spoke through it.

"After we split up, I went back to the storage locker mom put our things in and I cleared it out. The stuff in the box is stuff that I thought you should have, and things that used to belong to you... A few pictures of us from the old house, and then some that mom took of us growing up on the road..."

You finished pulling up your jeans and then opened the curtain, thanking your sister, but not opening the box. You would do that when you were back in your room in the bunker, when you had the privacy to work through any feelings the contents of the box would drag up.

There was a moment of silence which was broke by Bobby announcing that you ought to be hitting the road soon.

Juliet's face fell, so you stepped forward and hugged her, pickpocketing her phone at the same time.

When you pulled apart, you started dialling on her phone.

"We're not losing each other again. You've got my number, and if I'm ever anywhere near here again, I'll swing by. Okay?"

She nodded and then took Maggie back from Dean, stepping back to allow you all to pass.

You were a hunter. You never found goodbyes particularly hard, because you lived knowing that each day could be your last, and you were pretty much cool with that. Juliet however was not. She had been out of the life for a while, and so watching you walk out of the door again was far too much like a goodbye she might not again.

She was safe, but she knew that you weren't. Not so long as you were hunting. And she also knew that she would never be able to keep Maggie safe so long as you were in their lives. So she smiled and waved as you got into the impala, knowing that as long as you were hunting, she wouldn't know if you were ever going to come back, and if you were, what kind of trouble you might bring with you. So she waved goodbye, praying it would be the last one so long as you were hunting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next day, you pulled up in front of Bobby's house, Charlie and Cas waiting for you on the porch, looking impatient as the engines were shut off and you all slowly climbed out, stiff from the long journey.

Strangely enough, Cas was the first of the pair to hug you, and you wondered if Charlie had been giving him more lessons on blending in with humans.

He frowned at you when he moved back though.

"You need healing. You are not well," he observed before touching two fingers to your forehead, leaving a warm feeling to spread throughout your body.

"Thanks Cas," you smiled, and he returned the expression, looking genuinely pleased that he'd been able to help.

Charlie nudged him out of the way and hugged you tightly, having not expected to see you again, so it was a pleasant surprise that you were alive.

In the back of her mind, Charlie was already wondering when she could get her hands on the next book. She wanted to know what happened, but Chuck hadn't released another book, and hadn't answered her questions when she had asked about it.

But the way you and Dean were looking at eachother was enough to give her hope that a happy ending was on the horizon.

With a laugh, she realised that you were truely one of them now, and she repeated her thoughts to you.

"Why's that?" You chuckled, and she grinned and lightly punched you in the arm.

"Winchester final initiation test. You have to die at least once and be brought back. We've all been there!"

Everyone laughed, having to see the funny side to that twisted truth, and Dean pulled you close to him and kissed your temple.

"Yeah. Welcome to the family."


End file.
